


黑暗之魂

by soulmate328



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dagor Dagorath, Dark Souls style, Gen, Post-Canon, Revealing and adding characters as the story proceeds, Role-Playing Game, post Dagor Dagorath
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 31,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmate328/pseuds/soulmate328
Summary: #是很早就有的魂游戏灵感#本文受游戏《黑暗之魂》启发，但基本不包含原游戏内容；会有玩梗及名称套用，它们都不属于我#大概是魂游戏文本风（？）#原创主角，一定程度可代入
Relationships: Aegnor | Ambaráto/Andreth | Saelind, Amarië/Finrod Felagund | Findaráto, Beren Erchamion/Lúthien Tinúviel, Daeron/Lúthien Tinúviel (one-sided), Eilinel/Gorlim the Unhappy, Elu Thingol | Elwë Singollo/Melian
Kudos: 3





	1. 序

**Author's Note:**

> 黑体字为地点名称，斜体字为游戏内文本说明

开场白：

没错，这里是中洲大地，赞颂远古诸王事迹的歌谣诞生之所。最后的战役已然结束，世界支离破碎，阿尔达的第一乐章宣告结束。黑暗降临，那无瑕之光必被寻回，给予新的主题福乐光辉。然其不见踪影。

其一深埋于地心之火，为荣耀的贝尔兰诸王层层把守；

其二隐匿于大海之底，追求永恒的堕落之人流连忘返；

其三散落于群星之间，明辉亡于邪魔之手之际所抛弃。

于是，无光之人背负使命，自虚空接踵而至。他们是无名无姓，非生非死的凡人之影，亡魂的残渣，无缘得见新的世界。

正因如此，才渴望那古老的光辉。

选择职业：

骑士：洛汗的骠骑，装备轻便，手持长剑与圆盾。

战士：刚铎的守军，铠甲精美而坚固，手持大盾与长矛。

飞贼：霍比特人的战甲，他们自己并不常用。配备短剑，看样式是精灵打造。

刺客：哈拉德的刺客，头巾蒙面，配备匕首与短弓。

法师：安格玛王国的巫师，身披黑袍，手持法杖。

水手：努门诺尔的海兵，配备长弓。

东来者：挥舞沉重战斧的可怕战士。

信使：西方众神的使者服装。可以用来隐藏你的真实目的。

一无所有者：你只是个卑微的影子，什么都没有。遵循你的使命即可。

迈雅埃昂威于维利玛鸣钟，呼唤“影”前来破碎的阿尔达。

**北方遗迹（Northern Ruins）**

你在阴暗的地牢中醒来，不记得你的名字。

有什么东西从天顶的缝隙掉落，与地面撞击发出脆响。你抬头，只隐约看见一对火炬般的双目。

_牢房钥匙：_

_古老的要塞安格班的地牢钥匙，由双目如炬的不明人物交由你手。使用钥匙离开牢房吧。_

_城门钥匙：_

_古老的要塞安格班的城门钥匙，由双目如炬的不明人物交由你手。使用钥匙离开这座堡垒吧。_

已使用 牢房钥匙

堡垒由漆黑的石料构成，风化墙壁上隐约可见铁塔般的黑暗神明壁画，地上散落着破损的石雕，材料是冷却的熔岩，造型像是浑身着火的巨大怪物。虽然只剩废墟，但堡垒的结构仍然复杂得宛如迷宫。这里很暗，但别担心，天顶缝隙中透出的星光会为你指路。

居住此地的堕落维拉已经离去，但黑暗生物仍在此处游荡。

_奥克：_

_堕落的维拉魔苟斯曾试图创造生命，但因没有关键的秘火而失败了。奥克便是他的失败作之一。曾经他们也懂得一些语言，但如今他们只是浑浑噩噩的怪物。_

_妖狼：_

_堕落的维拉魔苟斯将邪灵植入狼的身体中，创造出了妖狼之父肇格路因。如今它的血脉稀薄，妖狼的体型也大不如前。_

_血蝙蝠：_

_人身蝠翼，饮用血液的瑟琳格威西尔曾是堕落的迈雅索伦麾下的使者。血蝙蝠是她遗留的子嗣。_

_火焰邪灵：_

_远古时期有一批堕落的迈雅被称为炎魔，他们头生双角，沐浴着阴影与烈焰，挥舞缠绕着火焰的长剑、长鞭与战斧。如今这些可怕的邪神都已不在阿尔达，但他们身上散落的火星拥有了自己的意识，游荡在各地。_

击杀 奥克 大乐章的回响+100 获得 黑血

击杀 妖狼 大乐章的回响+200 获得 妖狼之牙 妖狼皮毛

击杀 血蝙蝠 大乐章的回响+250 获得 血牙 蝙蝠翅膀

击杀 火焰邪灵 大乐章的回响+1000 获得 暗影之火的火种

_大乐章的回响：_

_阿尔达已经破碎，但第一个主题残留的回响仍在。影子是卑微的虚幻之人，收集这些破损的音符，增强他的力量吧。_

城门边有一盏灯，雕刻成八芒星的形状，走之前点亮它。

已使用 城门钥匙

一阵震耳欲聋的马蹄声响起，远处一个高大的人影骑着白马向你飞驰而来。他的头盔与银剑宛如明星，刺伤你的双目，内心充满恐惧。他吹响银色的号角，用古老的精灵语言向你高声怒吼。

精灵王：“出来，你这为天空与大地所憎恶者！出来，懦弱的怪物之主！众神与精灵的大敌，出来亲自与我决一死战！”

Boss：精灵王

你很快被击败了，毫无还手之力。就在他即将用剑斩下你的头颅的时候，一只巨鹰从天而降，用利爪将你带走。精灵王的声音逐渐远去，马蹄声与他的怒吼仍然回荡着，仿佛即使没有你他也在与什么无形之物战斗着。

**黄金森林（Golden Forest）**

巨鹰将你放在林间空地的一盏灯柱旁。这里的树木有着洁白的枝干与金色的树叶，高大优美。树上和树下都有许多精致的房屋，看样式是精灵所建。你身旁也有着一盏八芒星灯盏，已经散发着金红的暖光。

周围似乎有几个人，去认识一下他们吧。

与 身披黑纱的女子 对话

身披黑纱的女子（Lady in Black）：“……啊，抱歉，我刚刚走神了。欢迎您，勇敢的影子。我向一如请愿，来到此地侍奉您，帮助您完成寻回光芒的使命。新的乐章即将开始，为了使其充满福乐，光亮是必不可少的事物。我会陪伴您直到最后一刻。”

询问她的名字

身披黑纱的女子：“我已经遗忘了我的名字。我与您一样，是一介凡人。在虚空中长久的等待已经磨灭了我的记忆。但我并不在意，勇敢的影子。当新的乐章开始，我便会回想起一切。”

你点了点头，但你注意到，她的黑裙上绣着一棵白树。

身披黑纱的女子：“您的身影飘忽不定。请将收集来的回响交予我吧，我会帮您将其转化为力量，减轻您旅途中的负担。”

转化回响结束

身披黑纱的女子：“这是给予您的礼物，希望能安抚您在旅途中受到的伤痛。涅娜的泪水治愈了死去的圣树，也必然会治愈您的痛苦。”

获得 涅娜之泪 使用可回复生命值

离开

身披黑纱的女子：“再见，勇敢的影子。愿群星照耀您的道路。”

与 精灵铁匠 对话

他有着黑色的头发，身着黑色的衣服。他抬起头看向你，目光锐利。

精灵铁匠（Elven Smith）：“是新来的影子啊。不用问我的名字，我不会告诉你。我只是一介铁匠，在此给你提供帮助。你这趟旅途将会困难重重，因此好的武器和防具必不可少。我对于金属非常拿手，你在这方面有什么需要，来找我就好。”

离开

精灵铁匠：“路上小心。”

与 白裙的女子 对话

你来到她面前的时候，她正在编织着什么。

白裙的女子：“你好，暗影阁下，我是弥瑞尔。我对你恐怕不像另外几位那样有用。我拥有的也只有我那西方的亲族留下的众多珍宝了，其中可能有你能用上的。请你用回响来交换吧，我需要它们来揉成丝线，继续我的纺织。”

询问她的亲族发生了什么

弥瑞尔（Míriel）：“他们曾经居住在西方的大陆上，靠近诸神，是光辉而快乐的一族。他们是一群巧手的人民，创造了许多美丽的事物。但是末日降临，他们也成为了回忆。有机会的话，我会为你讲述更多他们的故事。”

离开

弥瑞尔：“希望能再见到你。我很久没有和人说话了。”

与 低落的战士 对话

低落的战士（Crestfallen Warrior）：“啊，又来一个。我已经看到很多个影子，来了又去，去了又来，最后到了某个时候就再也没有出现过。真是无穷无尽的痛苦折磨。不过，这些都跟我没关系了。我已经完成了我的使命，一切都结束了。这个世界怎样，说实话我已经不太关心。”

询问他背上的黑色长剑

低落的战士：“没错，虽然我这副样子，但我的确是个战士。反正闲着也是闲着，我也不会就这么看着你。有什么想试验的新技巧，就找我和你练练吧。别担心，就凭你还对我造不成什么伤害。”

离开

与 烈焰般的灵魂 对话

烈焰般的灵魂（Spirit of Fire）：“欢迎，暗影阁……嗯？……不，没什么，我刚刚想起了不好的事情，与你无关。我在此处为你提供指引，毕竟没有人比我更了解我自己的造物。是的，你要去找的光芒就是我亲手打造的……不，严格来讲光芒不是，但盛放光芒的容器毫无疑问是出自我之手。在古老的年代，我为了保存那无瑕之光，打造了三颗宝钻。现在她们一颗在地心的火焰中，一颗在深海之底，一颗被丢弃在群星之间。我会引导你找到她们。”

询问八芒星灯盏的作用

烈焰般的灵魂：“这是费诺之灯。原本只是照明用的，但我加以了改造，并且现在环境特殊，你可以通过她们移动遥远的距离。当然，也可以随时回来这里，得到你应得的休憩。如果你被敌人打散了形体，你会在你最近接触过的灯盏旁重新凝聚成形。”

询问第一颗宝钻的下落

烈焰般的灵魂：“要想找到第一颗宝钻，你必须北上前往贝尔兰。虽然那里其实早已沉没，但在阿尔达已经终结的现在，时空是混乱的，你确实能够使用费诺之灯抵达那里。但很可惜，那里目前只有一盏亮着的灯，在阿德加兰平原上，离多松尼安不远，是鹰王在战死之前留下的。你必须从那里经过所有的精灵遗迹，抵达法拉斯诸港附近，到直通地底的大裂缝中寻找那颗宝钻。过去那些精灵王遗留的影子会阻拦你，不是因为他们在看守宝钻，而是在镇守自己的领地。

询问第二颗宝钻的下落

烈焰般的灵魂：“从法拉斯诸港向西航行，到大海重要找到一座山峰，点亮上面的灯。那里是美尼尔塔玛，古时一个王国的圣山，很安全，可以作为你的据点。你必须首先找到乌欧牟留下的祝福，然后潜入海底。努门诺尔人的亡魂聚集在那颗宝钻周围，因为他们把她的光误认成了维林诺的光辉。但他们无法夺取她，因为她有自己的意志，不会落入心怀不轨者之手。穿过努门诺尔的包围，找到那颗宝钻。”

询问第三颗宝钻的下落

烈焰般的灵魂：“从美尼尔塔玛再向西，就可以到达阿门洲的海岸。你必须登上泰尼魁提尔山，从山顶的伊尔玛林宫殿前往大气层‘伊尔门’，群星所在之处，这是唯一的路线。黑暗大敌的走狗仍然徘徊在那里试图找到她。击败他们，找到那颗宝钻。不用担心会与其他的星辰混淆，宝钻的光芒独一无二，你一眼便知。”

询问北方遗迹门口的精灵王

烈焰般的灵魂：“……你是从安格班过来？真是奇怪……不管怎样，那个精灵王不在你的路线上，应该不会给你造成麻烦。但在新的乐章开始之前，想必他一直都会在那里。许多影子仅仅因为想要磨练自己的技艺去挑战他，但都铩羽而归。至于你要不要尝试，那是你自己的决定。”

已解锁 Optional Boss 精灵王 真名未知

尚未挑战至伊尔玛林，便不应挑战他

烈焰般的灵魂：“给你，这是我的礼物。我的天赋是创造美丽，但现在美丽已经失落了。希望这样礼物能够给予你发现价值的眼睛。”

获得 八芒星纹章 使用可增加物品掉落几率

奇怪的是，当你佩戴上之后，你感到身体灼痛，力量和速度都低于平常。

离开

烈焰般的灵魂：“祝你好运，影子。带回我的造物，重启这个世界。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 游戏论坛置顶帖：挑战开局剧情杀boss，玩家表示被虐哭


	2. 多松尼安篇

**阿德嘉兰（Ard-galen）**

你正式开始了旅程，通过费诺之灯来到了贝尔兰北部的平原。由于时空的混乱，这里一部分是青翠的草原，一部分是光秃秃的荒漠。

往南前往多松尼安高地的途中，击败游荡的奥克、妖狼与火灵，你终于到达了多松尼安高地。

**多松尼安（Dorthornion）**

多松尼安是荒芜的高地，且有着被战火侵蚀的痕迹。但是在山岗上仍然生长着苍翠的树木，清风的气味甜美，鸟雀的歌声也不时传来。

这里的敌人种类与平原上的差不多，但时不时你遇到了一些正在与这些邪恶生物战斗的人类。他们不分敌我，在你靠近时攻击你。你可以选择击败他们，也可以选择绕过他们直接离开。他们一共有十一个，都有着黑色或褐色的头发。

敌对NPC：贝烈贡德

敌对NPC：巴拉贡德

敌对NPC：拉兹茹因

敌对NPC：戴茹因

敌对NPC：达格尼尔

敌对NPC：拉格诺尔

敌对NPC：吉尔多

敌对NPC：戈利姆（你在一座森林中的小房子前与他战斗，他似乎在喊着“艾丽妮尔！”）

敌对NPC：阿沙德

敌对NPC：乌尔塞尔

敌对NPC：哈沙尔迪尔

敌对NPC：巴拉希尔（战斗时，他似乎在喊着“肮脏的野兽，我不会允许你伤害我的儿子！”）

击败他们每个人后掉落 拉德洛斯守军套

击败 巴拉希尔 后掉落 巴拉希尔之戒

_拉德洛斯守军头盔/臂甲/胸甲/腿甲/披风/徽章/长矛/长弓/佩剑/盾牌/号角：_

_拉德洛斯位于多松尼安东北部，曾经是贝奥家族的领地，由纳国斯隆德的精灵王，菲纳芬家族的芬罗德赠予。此头盔/臂甲/胸甲/腿甲/披风/徽章/长矛/长弓/佩剑/盾牌/号角是贝奥家族战士的装备，金色的装饰象征着他们与菲纳芬家族的友谊。_

_巴拉希尔之戒：_

_拉德洛斯的领主，贝奥家族的族长巴拉希尔曾在一场艰苦的战役中保护了精灵王芬罗德撤退。作为感谢，芬罗德摘下手上的戒指赠予他，承诺在他的家族需要帮助时伸出援手。_

_多松尼安陷落后，巴拉希尔令妻子护送妇孺离开，自己带领着包括儿子贝伦在内的十一名忠臣死守领土。直到他们中的成员戈利姆出于对妻子的爱，遭到哄骗背叛了他们，除贝伦外的所有人都在伏击中丧生。_

穿过高地后，你来到了一座清澈的湖泊。湖边站着一位老妪。

与 智慧的老妪 对话

智慧的老妪（Wise Crone）：“你好，陌生人，欢迎来到塔恩艾路因湖。我有什么能帮到你的吗？”

询问有关多松尼安

智慧的老妪：“多松尼安曾经是诺多精灵的领土，在菲纳芬家族的治下，领主是安格罗德与艾格诺尔，一对双胞胎兄弟。他们是精灵王芬罗德的弟弟，镇守在这里监视安格班。这里在贝尔兰的第四次战役中落入了敌手，那两位领主也双双牺牲。你想要通过这里吗，陌生人？”

若回答 是

智慧的老妪：“啊，那你一定是寻找无瑕之光的影子，向你的勇敢致敬。你必会遇到多松尼安的两位领主，他们绝不会允许自北方而来者继续南下，除非将他们击败。他们不是众多精灵中最为著名的，但他们的英勇无可置疑。你要小心，影子，且绝不可在面对他们时畏缩退却，否则定将一败涂地。”

若回答 否

智慧的老妪：“也好。如果你执意南下，必然会遇到多松尼安的两位领主。他们已经战斗得足够长久，不应再被打扰了。”

到达多松尼安南部的堡垒，踏入城门，来到绘有金色菱形纹章的圆形广场上，进入Boss战。

Boss：安格罗德

Boss：艾格诺尔

此战为双Boss，有一定难度。两位领主身穿相同的甲胄，长相也十分相似，但是可以从他们的武器中区分他们。安格罗德不持盾，武器是链锤，攻击沉重但相对迟缓；艾格诺尔手持倒三角形的盾牌，手执长剑，行动相对迅速。若先杀安格罗德，艾格诺尔的攻击将会有火属性伤害加成，表现为武器上附着白色火焰，增加大范围攻击。若先杀艾格诺尔，安格罗德会彻底放弃武器展开空手肉搏，伤害不变，但速度猛然拔升。

击败Boss后掉落 菲纳芬家族旗帜、订婚戒指、安格罗德之锤、艾格诺尔之剑

_安格罗德之锤：_

_多松尼安领主安格罗德使用的链锤。他双手的力量在亲族中远近闻名，因此他又被称为安加迈提，“铁手”。_

_艾格诺尔之剑：_

_多松尼安领主艾格诺尔使用的长剑。他的名字意为“炽焰”，因为他热情开朗。挥舞这把剑时会出现如他的灵魂一般的白色火焰。_

_他与贝奥家族的女学者安德瑞丝的爱情故事广为流传。_

_菲纳芬家族旗帜：_

_绣有诺多精灵中的菲纳芬家族纹章的旗帜。诺多精灵通常是黑发，但菲纳芬家族有着梵雅精灵的血统，因此为金发。此旗帜为多松尼安的领主在拜访兄长的地下王国纳国斯隆德时，向守卫证明身份的标志。_

_订婚戒指：_

_依照诺多精灵的传统，订婚戒指由白银打造。这枚戒指貌似是艾格诺尔的。内圈有着一行精灵语小字。_

_“我的挚爱安德瑞丝，我将身心在塔恩艾路因交予你，并等待直至世界终结。”_

战斗结束后，回到塔恩艾路因湖边。

将 订婚戒指 交予 智慧的老妪

智慧的老妪：“……这是什么？我……有种感觉，我应该在很久以前就收到它。可已经过去太久，太久了。身为一介凡人，我已经不记得生前的事情，只有知识还忠诚地待在我脑中。太久了，太晚了……不管怎样，勇敢的影子，感谢你将它交给我。作为回报，我愿意在你接下来的旅途中给予你帮助。我会教导你这片土地的历史，关于这里的人和事。”

智慧的老妪 将出现在黄金森林，教导奇迹

智慧的老妪：“再往南的路我就不太清楚了。如果你想要寻求指引，那就离开高地后往东，去到一个山岗上的堡垒。那里住着一位吟游诗人，他去过许多地方，一定能够给予你帮助。”

此处的敌人有 多松尼安诺多精灵战士，他们都十分勇猛且执着，追击范围极广。击败他们有几率掉落多松尼安守军套。

_多松尼安守军头盔/臂甲/胸甲/腿甲/披风/徽章/长矛/长弓/佩剑/盾牌/号角：_

_多松尼安高地曾经是菲纳芬家族的双胞胎兄弟安格罗德与艾格诺尔的领地，他们镇守此地监视北方的要塞安格班。此头盔/臂甲/胸甲/腿甲/披风/徽章/长矛/长弓/佩剑/圆盾/号角是多松尼安精灵战士的装备，缠绕的双蛇纹章象征着双胞胎。跟随他们驻扎在这里的精灵数量不多，因为高地太过荒芜。但双胞胎至死都坚守岗位，不曾因任何理由擅离职守。_

在多松尼安堡垒的王座前可以获得誓约物品 多松尼安守军徽章

佩戴后将被召唤至此处击退入侵者

**希姆凛（Himring）**

这里的环境比多松尼安更加险峻，植被覆盖也更少。虽然只是偶尔下雪，但气候随时都十分寒冷，不过这对非生非死、并无肉|身的影子来说并不会造成困扰。上山的路段大都是光秃秃的石头，但在石壁上有着与自然环境融为一体的浮雕，有精灵、植物、动物和景观，都是曾驻扎此地的精灵们留下的点缀。希姆凛战士们的幻影也会在山间游荡。击败他们有几率掉落希姆凛守军套。

_希姆凛守军头盔/臂甲/胸甲/腿甲/披风/徽章/长矛/长弓/佩剑/盾牌/号角：_

_希姆凛曾经是费诺家族的长子梅斯罗斯的领地。这里把守着重要的阿格隆隘口，也是环境最为严酷的地方，梅斯罗斯身为一家之长，主动承担起了镇守此地的责任。后来他的兄弟梅格洛尔也与他居住在这里，直到希姆凛彻底失守。此头盔/臂甲/胸甲/腿甲/披风/徽章/长矛/长弓/佩剑/盾牌/号角是希姆凛精灵战士的装备，八芒星中间的火焰之手/音符象征着费诺家族的长子梅斯罗斯/次子梅格洛尔。_

来到城堡内，你遇见了老妪所说的吟游诗人。他有着黑色的头发，坐在王座下的台阶上弹奏着竖琴。

与 吟游诗人 对话

吟游诗人（The Bard）：“你好。如果我没认错的话，你是一个影子吧。你可以叫我梅格洛尔。既然你特意来到希姆凛这样的地方，一定是有求于我吧。我有什么可以帮助你？”

询问南下的路线

梅格洛尔（Maglor）：“从这里往南是多瑞亚斯，那里被美丽安环带包围着。想要通过的话，必须披着露西恩的斗篷才行。从这里一直往东直到撞见山脉，再往南跨越七条河流，第七条河流中有一座小岛名叫托尔嘉兰，那里是露西恩居住的地方。找到斗篷，就可以通过森林。”

询问他手上的伤痕

梅格洛尔：“这是宝钻留下的灼伤。那些宝石是有生命的，她们不会容忍不纯洁之人触碰她们，因此当我将一颗宝钻握在手中的时候，那无瑕之光只给予了我无尽的痛苦。所以，影子，在你找寻宝钻前，一定要记得为宝钻寻找容器。当你穿过多瑞亚斯，就去纳国斯隆德找到一条名叫瑙格拉弥尔的项链，它曾经做过宝钻的底座，是作为容器的最好选择。其余的几颗要盛放在什么样的容器里，就是你自己必须发掘的事了。”

询问他唱的歌曲

梅格洛尔：“我为我的亲族歌唱，讲述他们的光辉与黑暗。我通常不深入内陆，但如今这里不再是位于海底的废墟，我也就来这里故地重游。如果你感兴趣的话，我可以把这些歌曲教给你。”

可以在 梅格洛尔 处购买他的歌曲，对凡人来说这属于魔法的一种。

在 梅格洛尔 处可以购买《永远寒冷》

_《永远寒冷》：_

_伟大的诗人与歌者梅格洛尔整理的诗歌集，记录了希姆凛的守军在驻扎期间所唱的歌谣。战士们会围着篝火跳舞，吟唱音节短促、朗朗上口的歌谣，驱散身体的寒冷。歌唱时增强冰属性抗性，并从手中释放出一团火焰。_

离开

梅格洛尔：“祝你好运，影子。往东的路上都是费诺家族的领地，你的旅途不会顺利。面对领主们，你必须坚定决心，勇敢且狡猾，万万不可逃避，否则必会被追逐到最后一刻。”

在王座上可以找到 梅斯罗斯的义手

_梅斯罗斯的义手：_

_梅斯罗斯曾被堕落的维拉魔苟斯掳走，受尽折磨后用锁链吊在火山的山峰上。他的堂弟兼挚友，芬国昐家族的芬巩在巨鹰的帮助下前去救援，为了让他挣脱锁链不得不砍断他的右手。这是梅斯罗斯安在手上用来代替右手的义肢，似乎是最早的一个版本，红铜之中点缀的白银说明这是来自第二家族的礼物。改造一下，就可以作为在手上安放更多武器的臂甲。_

_撤离时将其抛弃在这里，是希姆凛领主的悲痛与绝望之举。_

在希姆凛的王座前可以获得誓约物品 希姆凛守军徽章

佩戴后将被召唤至此处击退入侵者

**黄金森林**

与 烈焰般的灵魂 对话

烈焰般的灵魂：“你已经跟那个吟游诗人说过话了，对吗？他的声音就像海浪拍打在沙滩上一样在你身上留下了痕迹。不要将他牵扯到你的战斗中去。你尽可以向他寻求建议，但我不希望他的平静被打破。就当这是我对你的请求吧。”

与 身披黑纱的女子 对话

身披黑纱的女子：“露西恩是多瑞亚斯的精灵公主。她是精灵王辛葛与迈雅美丽安的女儿，是达成了壮举的英雄。她曾与她的爱人贝伦一同从古时的黑暗大敌处夺得一颗精灵宝钻，最终成为凡人，与贝伦在托尔嘉兰岛共度余生。美丽的故事，也是个悲伤的故事。歌谣中唱道他们在寿命到达终点时一同离开人世……无须承受挚爱离去而自己苟活的悲伤，是多么幸运的事啊。”

在 智慧的老妪 处可以购买《贝奥家族发源史》

_《贝奥家族发源史》：_

_贝奥家族的史书，记载了人类最古老的历史，从太阳升起时的苏醒到迁徙至贝尔兰，这期间发生的故事。那是最初被黑暗所蒙蔽的人类为了寻求埃斯泰尔，‘信赖’，踏上的永不终结的旅程。阅读此书的人必将拥有钢铁般的毅力，永远心怀希望。_

在 弥瑞尔 处可以购买 菲纳芬双胞胎套

_菲纳芬双胞胎头盔/臂甲/胸甲/腿甲/披风：_

_菲纳芬家族的双胞胎，安格罗德与艾格诺尔所穿的铠甲。他们是芬罗德的弟弟，欧洛德瑞斯与加拉德瑞尔的哥哥。他们的父亲菲纳芬是诺多精灵的至高王芬威的第三个儿子，也是费诺与芬国昐的弟弟。菲纳芬家族有着梵雅精灵的血统，因此都有着在诺多精灵中罕见的金发。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我真的给自己挖了个天坑……游戏文本要不写成流水账好难写……  
> 总之虐就是了（不


	3. 魔法斗篷篇

**希姆拉德（Himlad）**

从希姆凛往东，首先到达的是希姆拉德。希姆拉德是一片寒冷的平原，虽然不像希姆凛那般降雪，但冷风依旧渗人。可以看到，这里原先的植被只有灰绿的矮草，其他一些颜色更加鲜亮的牧草是人工种植的，用以放养优质的马匹。平原外圈的区域都是不加修饰的开阔地带，只有数条平整的大路通往北面的阿格隆隘口，这样一来方便后方的堡垒向拗口运输物资，在隘口沦陷时也方便骑兵冲锋。在这里游荡的大都是骑马的弓箭手与长矛手，击败他们有几率掉落凯勒巩猎兵套。

_凯勒巩猎兵头盔/臂甲/胸甲/腿甲/披风/徽章/长矛/长弓/佩剑/盾牌/号角：_

_希姆拉德的骑兵皆隶属于领主凯勒巩，他与弟弟库茹芬一同统领希姆拉德。尽管隘口的防御由兄弟二人共同负责，凯勒巩仍然选择驻守在领地北侧，如果领土陷落方便弟弟率先撤离。他的猎兵大都是古时在维林诺与他一同狩猎的友人，他们会习惯性地在冲锋时高喊“阿尔达隆！”_

_此头盔/臂甲/胸甲/腿甲/披风/徽章/长矛/长弓/佩剑/盾牌/号角是希姆拉德精灵猎兵的装备，八芒星中间的洁白号角象征着费诺家族的三子凯勒巩。号角的颜色有着某位维拉的印记，但形状和装饰是凯勒巩自己的设计。这既是诀别，也是不自知的怀念。_

探索完北侧的平原后，在堡垒外围是一片人工种植的树林。走进树林，进入boss战。

Boss：凯勒巩

此战的难点在于场地限制以及敌人的机动性。号角声、粗糙的战吼声和马蹄声混杂在一起也会使得敌人的位置难以判断。敌人共有四种攻击手段，分别为远程射箭，近距离投掷短矛，近身时的剑扫，以及马匹本身的踢击伤害。第一阶段时可以借助树木作为障碍物躲避远程攻击，然后到开阔地带与其拼刀。使用较重的武器拼刀可以使敌人暂时失去平衡。敌人的号角声可以造成眩晕状态，消耗艾格洛斯草可以消除状态，佩戴凯勒巩猎兵徽章可以减缓状态积累。第二阶段时会出现冲锋式攻击，伤害极高，注意躲避或持大盾防御。箭矢的速度加快且附加风属性伤害，树木不再能作为障碍物缓冲。号角声在累积眩晕值之外还会额外造成地面塌陷，有伤害判定。但此时马匹会出现血条，击杀之后可以迫使敌人近身搏斗，使得号角可以打断并保持贴身防止对方射箭。敌人在近身搏斗时使用双剑，出招迅速但并不多样，相对比骑马状态简单。但在着陆之后凯勒巩会呼唤鸟类和野兽辅助他攻击，他这么做的时候记得尽快将前来援助的野兽解决，否则攻击会被打断。

击败Boss后掉落 凯勒巩之弓、凯勒巩的号角、友谊之证

_凯勒巩之弓：_

_紫衫木制成的优质长弓，是凯勒巩从维林诺来到中洲后制作。他在维林诺使用的弓被他抛弃在海中，象征着他与过去的诀别。过去他正是用这把弓击退安格班的敌人，也是用它射向贝伦，以及后来射向多瑞亚斯的居民。凯勒巩最终死于多瑞亚斯。_

_凯勒巩的号角：_

_洁白的号角，装饰着白银，是凯勒巩从维林诺带来。他没能抛弃此物。在猎兵返回时，凯勒巩吹响号角，堡垒中的库茹芬便会打开城门，迎接兄弟的归来。_

_友谊之证：_

_费诺家族的凯勒巩与芬国昐家族的公主阿瑞蒂尔是好友，这是在维林诺时由公主赠予的白色腰带。腰带上的银线闪烁着亮光，即使是在阴暗之处也能够被认出。_

在林中的猎手祭坛可以获得誓约物品 凯勒巩猎兵号角

佩戴后将被召唤至希姆拉德外围击退入侵者

穿过树林就到达堡垒的门口。城堡是红色，尖顶镀金，城门上用宝石镶嵌着许多工匠制作宝石的形象。那名工匠有着黑色的头发，身周雕刻着烈焰花纹。

使用 凯勒巩的号角

城门打开，可以安全通过。

城内更加奢华精美，到处是宝石与形态各异的雕塑。这里的守军是步兵，击败他们有几率掉落希姆拉德守军套。

_希姆拉德守军头盔/臂甲/胸甲/腿甲/披风/徽章/长矛/长弓/佩剑/盾牌/号角：_

_希姆拉德堡垒的守军隶属于领主库茹芬，他与哥哥凯勒巩一同统领希姆拉德。他是兄弟中最擅长锻造的一位，也是与父亲费诺最亲近的一位。库茹芬在希姆拉德的堡垒中缀满宝石，以此来缅怀巧艺的父亲，与他同名的库茹芬威。_

_此头盔/臂甲/胸甲/腿甲/披风/徽章/长矛/长弓/佩剑/盾牌/号角是希姆拉德精灵战士的装备，八芒星中间的锻造锤象征着费诺家族的五子库茹芬。后来他原先的部下怀着失望抹去了纹章上的锻锤标志，因为他们认为领主已经不再热爱用双手创造，转而沉迷于巧舌如簧的技艺。_

在城堡的工坊可以找到 费雅纳罗的锻锤、黄金头冠

_费雅纳罗的锻锤：_

_库茹芬继承自父亲的锻造工具，被他精心养护。在希姆拉德失守时他来不及将其带走，从此失去了所有缅怀美好时光的事物。往后的库茹芬除了完成誓言外，再不顾及其他。_

_黄金头冠：_

_纤细精美的黄金头冠。内侧写着一行小字：祝我最可爱的儿子泰尔佩林夸生日快乐。佩戴可以增加火属性防御力。_

探索完城堡后，推开大殿的正门。大殿的尽头站着一位身材修长的红衣精灵。

与 红衣的精灵 对话

红衣的精灵：“欢迎，勇敢的影子。我听到了城外的号角声，想必你与希姆拉德的领主进行了一番苦战吧。我对你表示感谢；我只是路过这里的旅人，因为惧怕那位领主躲藏在这里，而现在你击败了他，我也就不必畏惧了。你一定十分疲惫吧？来吧，过来我这，我会带你去休息。”

若回答 是

红衣的精灵突然拿出一柄长刀，刺进你的胸膛，让你损失了三分之二的生命值。

红衣的精灵：“愚蠢的影子！你觉得我会热情款待杀死我哥哥的凶手吗？你会死于费雅纳罗之子，希姆拉德领主库茹芬之手！”

若回答 否

红衣的精灵：“你还在等什么，勇敢的影子？你如此勇猛善战，而我甚至不敢出去面对领主，又怎会故意与你为敌呢？”

NPC会重复此对话直到影子选择 是

若直接攻击 红衣的精灵

红衣的精灵：“哦，看来你还是有点脑子的。我是费雅纳罗之子，希姆拉德领主库茹芬。你杀死了我的哥哥，而我要向你报仇！”

Boss：库茹芬

敌人的攻击灵巧迅猛，招式比凯勒巩变化更加多样。库茹芬使用长刀与盾牌，作战风格十分谨慎，随时保持防御姿态，盾牌与刀皆可作为武器进行攻击。长刀的劈砍带有二段火属性伤害，佩戴黄金头冠可以提供有效防御。由于库茹芬使用的盾牌不是大盾，所以连续的进攻可以造成破盾，绕后攻击也是不错的选择。

若佩戴着黄金头冠

库茹芬（Curufin）：“啊……我的儿子，他背叛了我，我背叛了他……你杀了我的儿子，你杀了泰尔佩林夸！扭曲肮脏低贱的埃努！”

击败Boss后掉落 安格锐斯特、红宝石戒指

_安格锐斯特：_

_费诺家族五子库茹芬的宝刀，由矮人打造。宝刀在落入贝伦之手后，被用以将一颗精灵宝钻从魔苟斯的王冠上撬下。这柄宝刀注定要接受一枚精灵宝钻，想必她的剑柄可以作为出色的容器。库茹芬最终死于多瑞亚斯。_

_红宝石戒指：_

_费诺家族的凯勒布林博在维林诺时赠予父亲庆祝父母的结婚纪念日的戒指。库茹芬虽然与儿子决裂，但从不曾脱下她。这枚戒指与后来精灵三戒之一的纳雅极为相似。_

在希姆拉德王座上可以得到誓约物品 锻锤与羽毛笔徽章

佩戴后将被召唤至此处击退侵略者

离开堡垒，再次遇见吟游诗人梅格洛尔

梅格洛尔：“很高兴看到你还安好。你一定已经击败了提耶科莫和阿塔林凯……也就是你所知的凯勒巩和库茹芬。不称职地说，或许当初他们光荣地在这里战死，也算是个不错的结局，总比之后犯下那些堕落的罪行要好。没错，他们都是我的兄弟，我们都是费雅纳罗，也就是费诺的儿子。但我不会怪罪你杀死了他们，影子。据我所知，他们已经在最终决战时，与其余的亲族一起将尸骨留在了维林诺的海岸上。他们用第二次生命保存了美好之物，在我看来，这算是给埃尔达与世界同寿的历史中，最为完美不过的句号了。”

在 梅格洛尔 处可以购买《费诺里安兄弟》

_《费诺里安兄弟》：_

_伟大的诗人与歌者梅格洛尔创作的悲剧，讲述了费诺家族的三子与五子的第一生，从古时的福乐，战时的英勇，流亡时的堕落，堕落后的杀戮，到最终的死亡。歌声能够凝聚成各种武器射向敌人，皆带有出血效果。_

**黄金森林**

将 费雅纳罗的锻锤 交予 烈焰般的灵魂

烈焰般的灵魂：“既然你得到了这个，想必已经见到了库茹芬威吧。我曾经与我的儿子一同发下誓言，不择手段从大敌手中夺回我的造物。现在想来，我本该独自发下那个誓言的。对我来说，后悔我自己做过的事是没有意义的。如果是我就是会那么做，仅此而已。可我的儿子却是被誓言所迫而犯下了那些罪过……但现在一切都过去了。他们已经复生，并将第二次的生命结束在提里安的城墙外。我想这已经是足够光荣的结局。”

在 弥瑞尔 处可以购买 凯勒巩套、库茹芬套。

_凯勒巩头盔/臂甲/胸甲/腿甲/披风：_

_费诺家族的三子，凯勒巩所穿的铠甲。他在维林诺时与司掌狩猎的维拉欧罗米·阿尔达隆是好友，自己也是赫赫有名的猎手。费诺有七个儿子，他是梅斯罗斯和梅格洛尔的弟弟，卡兰希尔、库茹芬、阿姆罗德与阿姆拉斯的哥哥。他的父亲费诺是诺多精灵的第一任至高王芬威的长子，也是芬国昐与菲纳芬的哥哥。然而他们只是一半的兄弟，因为费诺与他的兄弟并非生自同一个母亲。费诺最家喻户晓的成就，便是打造了著名的三颗精灵宝钻。在父亲芬威被堕落的维拉魔苟斯所杀，宝钻也被夺去后，他与自己的七个儿子发誓，为了夺回宝钻不择手段。_

_库茹芬头盔/臂甲/胸甲/腿甲/披风：_

_费诺家族的五子，库茹芬所穿的铠甲。他在他的兄弟中，继承了最多父亲在锻造上的天赋。费诺有七个儿子，他是梅斯罗斯、梅格洛尔、凯勒巩和卡兰希尔的弟弟，阿姆罗德与阿姆拉斯的哥哥。他的父亲费诺是诺多精灵的第一任至高王芬威的长子，也是芬国昐与菲纳芬的哥哥。然而他们只是一半的兄弟，因为费诺与他的兄弟并非生自同一个母亲。费诺最家喻户晓的成就，便是打造了著名的三颗精灵宝钻。在父亲芬威被堕落的维拉魔苟斯所杀，宝钻也被夺去后，他与自己的七个儿子发誓，为了夺回宝钻不择手段。_

**南埃尔莫斯（Nan Elmoth）**

这是一片十分阴暗的森林，虽然存在道路，但仍然非常容易迷路。这里的敌人也与外界不大相同。

_美丽安的画眉：_

_古时，迈雅美丽安曾在此与辛达族的精灵辛葛相遇，他们坠入爱河，在这里沉迷于幻梦中多年。这些鸟儿是那时同辛葛一起被美丽安的歌声所迷惑的，但与辛葛不同的是，它们从未醒来。_

_被施咒的树木：_

_美丽安的魔力在她离开后仍然徘徊在这里，让树木长得高大无比。居住于此的精灵埃欧尔能够用咒语操纵树木为他所用。他以这种方式娶了他渴望的精灵女子为妻。_

当你来到一处小屋时，看见有人在里面锻造。那是一名银灰色头发的精灵。

精灵：“陌生人，你找我有事吗？”

若回答没有

精灵：“那还请你离开吧。我这个人不太习惯访客。”

若回答有

精灵：“那么你就是需要我的手艺了。我的名字是埃欧尔，可以为你加工武器和甲胄。不过不是免费的。”

离开

埃欧尔（Eöl）：“再见。如果你需要的话，可以再来。”

离开小屋后一段路程，你看到一位站在白马旁的黑发白衣精灵女子。

精灵女子：“啊，亲爱的堂兄，我……嗯？实在不好意思，我看你系着那根腰带，认错人了。你想必是那些影子之一吧。你……是从埃欧尔的小屋过来的？”

若回答不是

精灵女子：“那我就放心了。如果你以后看到那里，我衷心建议你不要靠近，影子。我可以带你走出这片森林，毕竟这地方的出口不好找。顺带一提，我的名字是阿瑞蒂尔。”

若回答是

阿瑞蒂尔（Aredhel）：“你要小心，影子。埃欧尔不喜欢暴力，但他也并不友善。如果森林的咒语无法迷惑你，你可以来这里与他交换东西。但是，切记不要对他产生依赖，或是让他对你产生依赖。他很孤独，虽然他自己不知道这一点；如果他希望得到你的陪伴，很难说他会做出什么事情。我可以带你走出这片森林，毕竟这地方的出口不好找。顺带一提，我的名字是阿瑞蒂尔。”

在阿瑞蒂尔的带领下，你很快离开了森林。

**埃斯托拉德（Estolad）**

离开南埃尔莫斯继续往东，便是埃斯托拉德地区。这里相比希姆拉德，是更为富饶青翠的原野，除了大片的草地外还有成熟的麦田，当然也少不了战火侵袭的痕迹。人类三大家族都在这里留下了生活的痕迹，从那些遗址中可以找到不少实用的物品。除此之外，还能学到不少人类早期的历史。

_《马锐赫家族发源史》：_

_金发的哈多家族的前身，马锐赫家族的早期历史。他们从苏醒之地翻山越岭来到贝尔兰，是坚定且纪律严明的族群。马锐赫是他们的首领，他在埃斯托拉德定居后，一生都没有离开此地。本书的作者是马锐赫家族的女智者阿丹妮尔。学习此书者必将找回尊严与骄傲，对事物的掌控力更上一层。_

游荡此地的精灵是昔日埃斯托拉德的守军。击败他们有几率掉落埃斯托拉德守军套。

_埃斯托拉德守军头盔/臂甲/胸甲/腿甲/披风/徽章/长矛/长弓/佩剑/盾牌/号角：_

_埃斯托拉德曾经是费诺家族的六子阿姆罗德的领地。他的哥哥们将这片最为美丽的地方分给他，希望能够安抚他的悲伤。他出于对母亲的怀念在原野各处进行雕刻，出于对兄弟的怀念，让所有麾下的精灵战士将一缕头发染红。_

_此头盔/臂甲/胸甲/腿甲/披风/徽章/长矛/长弓/佩剑/盾牌/号角是埃斯托拉德精灵战士的装备，八芒星中间的太阳和月亮象征着费诺家族的六子阿姆罗德。原本费诺家族还有第七个儿子，阿姆拉斯，他与哥哥阿姆罗德是双胞胎，他们共用的纹章是八芒星中间的双圣树。但在阿姆拉斯意外去世后，阿姆罗德将并肩而立的双圣树改成了永不相见的日和月，缅怀自己逝去的兄弟。_

探索完原野后，走进深栗色的堡垒，来到大殿二层的走廊，进入Boss战。

Boss：阿姆罗德

此战在堡垒二层的走廊上进行，改变位置频繁，但活动范围有限。阿姆罗德的武器是带有护手的细剑，他的行动十分敏捷，前进与后退都相当迅速。拉开距离时他会投掷小刀，并有可能借助地形改变飞刀的轨道。虽然很难攻击到他，但一旦攻击到就会出现较大的硬直，可以连续对他造成伤害。细剑带有穿刺伤害，飞刀则有出血效果。阿姆罗德会利用走廊的拐角等闪避或伏击。第二阶段时他会分裂出一个与他十分类似的人影，全身着火并使用标准阔剑，形成一前一后两面夹击的态势。攻击这个人影不减少boss生命值，并且击败后阿姆罗德会再次分裂。由于人影的动作相对迟缓，建议不用先打，直接攻击主boss血条即可，但要随时注意人影，因为阔剑的攻击极高且有二段火属性伤害。

击败Boss后掉落 成对的细剑、阿姆罗德的飞刀、佛米诺斯的钥匙、焦黑的船木

_成对的细剑：_

_埃斯托拉德的领主，费诺家族六子阿姆罗德的武器，其中一把是他用来缅怀自己的双胞胎兄弟的。这种武器是双胞胎在维林诺时设计，最初只是作为一种运动或娱乐的道具使用。阿姆罗德将其改进后，打造了属于自己的武器，发展出了独特的剑术。这是他对自己兄弟的承诺。阿姆罗德最终死于西瑞安河口。_

_阿姆罗德的飞刀：_

_埃斯托拉德的领主，费诺家族六子阿姆罗德的武器。费诺家族的双胞胎天性调皮爱玩，投掷类的游戏是他们在维林诺时的最爱。阿姆罗德将这种游戏改进后，打造了这种飞刀，发展出了独特的战斗方式。这是他对自己兄弟的承诺。飞刀有戴在手腕上的配套磁铁，丢出后可以回收。_

_佛米诺斯的钥匙：_

_当费诺带领家人离开维林诺时，他做好了一去不回的打算，抛弃了他所有原先的居所。但阿姆罗德偷偷保存了一把佛米诺斯的钥匙，怀念过去的美好时光。_

_焦黑的船木：_

_当费诺带领家人与部下抵达中洲时，他抛弃了其余那些他认为不够忠诚的子民，烧毁了他们用以渡海的船只。然而他没有注意到自己的幼子仍在船上沉睡，误杀了阿姆拉斯。阿姆罗德保存了这块船木，缅怀自己的双胞胎兄弟。_

在埃斯托拉德堡垒的王座可以找到誓约物品 阿纳尔与伊希尔胸针

佩戴后将被召唤至此处击退侵略者

离开堡垒，再次见到吟游诗人梅格洛尔

梅格洛尔：“你成功走出来了，影子。埃斯托拉德是我们兄弟的领土中最美的地方，不过你可能会在这里找到最多的悲伤。能够与我们的小弟背负的伤痛相比的，恐怕只有我们长兄的悲惨一生了吧。但是，不要伤心，影子。埃斯托拉德的领主已经在他的第二生与他的兄弟重逢，并且将尸骨留在了维林诺的海岸上。他的罪过也已经赎清。”

在 梅格洛尔 处可以购买《贝列盖尔海》

_《贝列盖尔海》：_

_伟大的诗人与歌者梅格洛尔创作的叙事长诗，以费诺家族的双胞胎为主角，讲述了费诺家族从离开提里安到抵达中洲海岸这段时间的故事。歌声能够形成海浪打击四面八方的敌人，但自身会累积灼烧状态。_

**黄金森林**

将 焦黑的船木 交予 烈焰般的灵魂

烈焰般的灵魂：“你见过安芭茹萨了。在我所有的罪行中，这一项是最令我后悔的，如果不是唯一令我后悔的。或许我在那一瞬间就意识到自己已经陷入疯狂，却无法再回头了。请你将宝钻寻回，重启这个世界吧，影子。我迫切地希望见到我的儿子。”

与 精灵铁匠 对话

精灵铁匠：“你身上有南埃尔莫斯的气味。如果……不，当我没说吧。你经过那里的时候要格外小心。”

与 智慧的老妪 对话

智慧的老妪：“埃斯托拉德曾经是我的祖辈居住的地方，直到他们受到芬罗德王的邀请去到多松尼安与纳国斯隆德。我们那时还没有学到精灵的智慧，始终迷茫而痛苦，为自己的短寿而感到愤愤不平。当然，这不过是徒劳，但毫无疑问，我们的生命本该以更加完美的形态呈现。重启这个世界吧，影子。迎来治愈的阿尔达，我们便能拥有不曾享受过的幸福。

将 《马锐赫家族发源史》 交给 智慧的老妪

智慧的老妪：“你找到了宝贵的事物，影子。这本历史是马锐赫家族的女智者所习得的知识的精华。马锐赫家族中有许多出色的领导者，他们是英勇果敢的一族，忠诚且富有责任心。他们曾经住在埃斯托拉德，但后来迁徙到了贝尔兰的西边，与诺多精灵的至高王族居住在一起。如果能够去到那里，你想必会习得更多的知识。”

在 弥瑞尔 处可以购买 阿姆罗德套

_阿姆罗德头盔/臂甲/胸甲/腿甲/披风：_

_费诺家族的六子，阿姆罗德所穿的铠甲。费诺有七个儿子，他是梅斯罗斯、梅格洛尔、凯勒巩、卡兰希尔和库茹芬的弟弟，阿姆拉斯的双胞胎哥哥。他的父亲费诺是诺多精灵的第一任至高王芬威的长子，也是芬国昐与菲纳芬的哥哥。然而他们只是一半的兄弟，因为费诺与他的兄弟并非生自同一个母亲。费诺最家喻户晓的成就，便是打造了著名的三颗精灵宝钻。在父亲芬威被堕落的维拉魔苟斯所杀，宝钻也被夺去后，他与自己的七个儿子发誓，为了夺回宝钻不择手段。_

**沙盖理安（Thargelion）**

从埃斯托拉德继续往东，便到达了沙盖理安。这里没有埃斯托拉德那般富饶，但绿树成荫，群山环绕，风景优美。赫列沃恩湖的水是深邃的漆黑，散发着玻璃般的光泽，与湖边的洁白堡垒形成好看的对比。这里游荡的敌人有沙盖理安守军和哈拉丁战士。击败他们有几率掉落沙盖理安守军套和哈拉丁战士套。

_沙盖理安守军头盔/臂甲/胸甲/腿甲/披风/徽章/长矛/长弓/佩剑/盾牌/号角：_

_沙盖理安曾经是费诺家族四子卡兰希尔的领地，他依靠与东边的矮人王国的贸易，成为了兄弟中最为富有的一个。他以性情暴躁闻名，但同时与身为人类的哈拉丁族长哈烈丝是好友。但最终他对人类的信任也招致了灾祸。此头盔/臂甲/胸甲/腿甲/披风/徽章/长矛/长弓/佩剑/盾牌/号角是沙盖理安精灵战士的装备，八芒星中间的黑色火焰象征着费诺家族的四子卡兰希尔。_

_哈拉丁战士臂甲/胸甲/战斧/盾牌：_

_在著名的女族长哈烈丝之前，哈拉丁人居住在沙盖理安，但并不受卡兰希尔管辖。这是他们较为原始的装束，后来他们定居在西边的布瑞希尔森林后，打造了更为精致的装备。_

早期的哈拉丁人没有完整的历史记述，但仍有一些记录残留在此处。

_哈拉丁石刻：_

_早期的哈拉丁人会将歌谣刻在石块上，记述自己的历史和传说。虽然他们会用树叶和纤维造纸，但这样的材料无法保存长久。在歌谣之中夹杂着一些德鲁伊甸人记述的森林自然史，想必能够派上用场。_

从沙盖理安可以前往 贝烈勾斯特

Optional Area：贝烈勾斯特（Belegost）

Optional Boss：矮人王阿扎格哈尔

击败此地的敌人 贝烈勾斯特矮人战士 可以获得 贝烈勾斯特矮人套

_贝烈勾斯特矮人头盔/臂甲/胸甲/腿甲/须饰/战斧/长弓/佩剑/盾牌/号角：_

_贝烈勾斯特曾经是贝尔兰的矮人王国，居住在这里的矮人大多属于七大氏族中的火须氏族及宽梁氏族。他们在贝尔兰的历史上最出彩的一战是在第五战役中对恶龙之父格劳龙的战斗，国王阿扎格哈尔在此战中牺牲。_

在贝烈勾斯特的王座上可以找到誓约物品 贝烈勾斯特矮人腰带

佩戴后将被召唤至此处击退入侵者

探索完沙盖理安，来到赫列沃恩湖畔的码头泊船区，进入Boss战。

Boss：卡兰希尔

卡兰希尔是非常特别的敌人，他的进攻欲望极强，但挥动武器的动作十分平稳，硬直也很小。他在进攻过程中也会发出战吼声，且跟凯勒巩的爽朗野性相比多了一份怒意。他的武器是一柄造型奇特的斧剑，攻击范围不大，因此后跳是理想的闪避方式，但不可以贪刀，因为斧剑虽然看起来沉重，卡兰希尔的动作似乎也不是很快，但一旦连招开始就很难闪避且容易出现击倒状态。第二阶段的卡兰希尔能够施展魔法，操控赫列沃恩湖的水进行攻击，斧剑挥舞时会扫起地上的落叶造成二段伤害。此时不再推荐用后跳进行闪避，而是尽可能不要贪刀地磨血。应对卡兰希尔的水魔法可以在武器上涂抹“格劳龙的毒涎”，在北方遗迹可以获得，使用后攻击卡兰希尔可以让他暂时无法施展魔法，并且累积中毒状态。

击败Boss后获得 卡兰希尔的斧剑、哈拉丁兽牙项链

_卡兰希尔的斧剑：_

_沙盖理安的领主，费诺家族的四子卡兰希尔使用的武器。他在见证了哈拉丁人的勇猛后，将他们的战斧设计加入到了诺多精灵的制式长剑中，打造了这柄独特的斧剑。卡兰希尔最终死于多瑞亚斯，但他并没有使用这把剑参与对此地的屠杀。_

_哈拉丁兽牙项链：_

_哈拉丁人的女族长哈烈丝赠予卡兰希尔的礼物。哈拉丁人曾在沙盖理安被奥克围攻，卡兰希尔救了他们的性命。作为感谢，哈烈丝将这条项链赠予卡兰希尔。虽然最终哈拉丁人在她的带领下离开了这里，但这份真挚的友谊仍然作为值得津津乐道的故事流传了下来。_

在沙盖理安堡垒的王座上可以得到誓约物品 沙盖理安守军头巾

佩戴后将被召唤至此处击退入侵者

离开堡垒，再次见到吟游诗人梅格洛尔

梅格洛尔：“这是我们兄弟最后的领地了。从这里往南，就是‘七河之地’欧西瑞安德，最南边的河流中的小岛上就是贝伦与露西恩居住的小岛。我想你也多多少少了解了一些卡尼斯提尔，也就是卡兰希尔和哈烈丝的故事了吧。我这位兄弟或许是我们当中脾气最差的一个，但他也曾对人施以援手，表达敬意与友善。当这世界重启的时候，他想必也能和这位女族长重逢了。”

询问他自己的故事

梅格洛尔：“我？我……说来惭愧，我自己的事情，我已经记不太清楚了。我依靠歌唱来提醒自己过去的故事，可谁会去唱描述自己的歌呢？”

在 梅格洛尔 处可以购买 《在赫列沃恩湖畔》

_《在赫列沃恩湖畔》：_

_伟大的诗人与歌者梅格洛尔创作的歌谣，讲述了费诺家族的四子卡兰希尔与哈拉丁女族长哈烈丝之间的友谊。歌曲不长，但感情丰富，郎朗上口。歌声能够持续回复精力值。_

**黄金森林**

与 烈焰般的灵魂 对话

烈焰般的灵魂：“你或许会发现，你还没有见过我的长子。当你去到法拉斯的大裂隙，在地心的火焰中找到宝钻时就能见到他。至于他为什么会在那里，就需要你自行探索了。我不希望亲口说出原因。实际上，我或许做不到。”

在 弥瑞尔 处可以购买 卡兰希尔套

_卡兰希尔头盔/臂甲/胸甲/腿甲/披风：_

_费诺家族的四子，卡兰希尔所穿的铠甲。费诺有七个儿子，他是梅斯罗斯、梅格洛尔和凯勒巩的弟弟，库茹芬、阿姆罗德和阿姆拉斯的哥哥。他的父亲费诺是诺多精灵的第一任至高王芬威的长子，也是芬国昐与菲纳芬的哥哥。然而他们只是一半的兄弟，因为费诺与他的兄弟并非生自同一个母亲。费诺最家喻户晓的成就，便是打造了著名的三颗精灵宝钻。在父亲芬威被堕落的维拉魔苟斯所杀，宝钻也被夺去后，他与自己的七个儿子发誓，为了夺回宝钻不择手段。_

**欧西瑞安德（Ossiriand）**

正如梅格洛尔所说，从沙盖理安往南就是一片有着七条河流的森林，也就是欧西瑞安德。最靠北的一条河流中沉没着无数的珍宝，拾取它们并装备会导致更多的敌人出现，在任何地点都是如此。这里没有黑暗的生物，但有着绿精灵、诺格罗德的矮人以及恩特。击败他们可以获得许多实用的物品。

_多瑞亚斯的珍宝：_

_古时的多瑞亚斯精灵王国与诺格罗德矮人王国发生了一场战争。矮人们因贪婪洗劫了多瑞亚斯的珍宝，他们在返回的途中经过欧西瑞安德，遭到贝伦与露西恩率领的绿精灵的阻截。矮人王死于贝伦之手，并在临死前诅咒了多瑞亚斯的珍宝，于是贝伦它们全部沉入阿斯卡河。捡拾这些珍宝，矮人王的诅咒便会降临，使得自身更容易吸引敌人，并且敌人会变得更具有攻击性。_

_莱昆第兜帽/臂甲/胸甲/长裤/披风/长弓/短剑：_

_莱昆第即绿精灵，他们避世隐居，大多数居住在欧西瑞安德的森林中，用绿色的服饰掩饰身形。他们并不欢迎访客，会躲藏在高大的树木之间向经过此地的外来者射箭。在森林地区，他们的装备可以让敌人更不容易发现影子。_

_诺格罗德矮人头盔/臂甲/胸甲/腿甲/须饰/战斧/长弓/佩剑/盾牌/号角：_

_诺格罗德曾经是贝尔兰的矮人王国，居住在这里的矮人大多属于七大氏族中的火须氏族及宽梁氏族。他们与多瑞亚斯精灵王国发生了战争，杀死了辛达族的精灵王埃卢·辛葛，洗劫了多瑞亚斯的珠宝。_

_恩特的树皮：_

_欧西瑞安德有恩特族居住，他们是司掌动植物的维丽雅梵娜的造物。他们是能够行走说话的树木，是百树的牧人，被雅梵娜创造来防止矮人过度砍伐树木。他们的皮肤会随着年龄的增长像树皮一样脱落，取出其中的纤维可以作为优秀的护甲材料。_

_恩特饮料：_

_恩特族的特殊饮料，具有魔力。使用可补充魔法值。_

Optional Area：林顿遗址

Optional Boss：吉尔-加拉德

击败林顿精灵战士有几率掉落林顿守军套。

_林顿守军头盔/臂甲/胸甲/腿甲/披风/徽章/长矛/长弓/佩剑/盾牌/号角：_

_在第一纪元的末尾，贝尔兰大陆因愤怒之战破碎沉没，唯有欧西瑞安德幸免。在第二纪元，欧西瑞安德更名为林顿，成为中洲的诺多精灵最后的至高王吉尔-加拉德的领土。此头盔/臂甲/胸甲/腿甲/披风/徽章/长矛/长弓/佩剑/盾牌/号角是林顿精灵战士的装备，璀璨的星空纹章象征着诺多精灵的至高王埃瑞尼安·吉尔-加拉德。林顿的精灵大军在第二纪元末尾对堕落迈雅索伦的战争中几乎全军覆没。_

在森林中的南多精灵祭坛可以得到誓约物品 绿精灵的树叶胸针

佩戴后将被召唤至此处击退入侵者，并与诺格罗德阵营敌对

在矮人路终点的矮人雕像处可以得到誓约物品 诺格罗德矮人的腰带

佩戴后将被召唤至此处与绿精灵阵营敌对

在林顿遗址的王座上可以得到誓约物品 星辰枪尖

佩戴后将被召唤至此处击退入侵者

来到最南边的河流，终于在河中央找到了托尔嘉兰岛。这是一个丰饶美丽得无与伦比的地方，到处是鲜花、树木、动物与精致的树屋。这里没有任何生物会攻击你，而一旦你攻击了任何生物，你就会发现自己回到了河边，需要重新游过河上岛。在岛上的一栋小房子前的空地上站着一对男女，他们仿佛等你很久了。你知道他们就是贝伦与露西恩，中洲最著名的爱情故事的主角。贝伦有着褐色的头发，高大坚毅，身着棕色的皮革衣服与绿色披风，而露西恩是黑发灰眸，身着蔚蓝的衣裙，裙边绣着金色的百合，美丽得仿佛在发光。

露西恩（Lúthien）：“你的身周有黑暗环绕，陌生人。如此事物在多尔费恩-伊-圭纳难以得到欢迎。”

贝伦（Beren）：“证明你身为友善者前来，否则请你离开。你让我想起了一些不好的事情。”

如持有 巴拉希尔之戒，出示此物

露西恩：“诸王之戒不会忍受黑暗之物的触碰，我的爱。”

贝伦：“的确如此。那枚戒指曾属于精灵王芬罗德，他将其赠送给我的父亲，我将其从奥克手中夺回，然后传给我们的子孙，在努门诺尔的亲王间传承，最终成为中洲人类的国王代代相传的宝物。此物早已非黑暗之物能够触及。你仍然带着黑暗的气息，但你毫无疑问心怀光明。”

露西恩：“你需要什么帮助？”

回答 魔法斗篷

露西恩：“原来如此，你是背负使命的影子之一，需要我施加咒语的斗篷穿越我母亲在多瑞亚斯设下的环带。它是你的了，勇敢的影子。我很高兴能够为你提供帮助。”

获得 魔法斗篷

_魔法斗篷：_

_露西恩的父亲，多瑞亚斯的国王辛葛曾经反对她与贝伦的爱情，将她软禁在一间树屋中不允许她去见自己的爱人。露西恩用咒语让自己的头发长长，编织成这件魔法斗篷，穿越多瑞亚斯的结界与防线逃出了故乡，前去帮助身陷险境的贝伦。穿上它，就可以穿越美丽安环带。_

露西恩：“祝你好运，影子。愿我们在治愈的阿尔达再相见。”

贝伦：“我衷心希望你能完成使命。不过，你得注意一下你身上的那股黑暗。你总有一天会遇上麻烦的。”

如未持有 巴拉希尔之戒

回答 我没有证明

贝伦：“那么，请你离开吧，陌生人。我无法信任你。”

拒绝，进入CG。

贝伦：“看来我的直觉是对的。你身上散发着安格班的臭味，你的灵魂深处也腐朽不堪。魔苟斯的走狗不该踏入托尔嘉兰。”

露西恩将一只手搭在他的肩膀上：“小心，他不是一般的敌人。”

贝伦将她护在身后：“我会的。”

CG播放完毕，进入Boss战。

第一阶段：贝伦

Boss名称为“贝伦”。贝伦的武器是长矛，且矛尖极长，几乎相当于一柄短剑的长度。他的动作虎虎生风，有着与先前遭遇过的灵活精灵都不一样的沉重感，那是与影子一样，属于人类的笨拙的战斗方式。然而贝伦的动作并不笨拙，他用长矛横扫、突刺、上挑，有着极为多变的招式，有着跳跃至半空的变招，并有极为难躲的投技，将影子高举抛到远处，在近身时极易触发，且伤害极高。第一阶段的贝伦血量不多，但贝伦的连招灵活，硬直较小，也需要一定的琢磨才能过关。

打空第一条血后进入CG环节。贝伦倒在地上，露西恩跪在他身边，唱起一首哀歌。他缓缓站起来，身后的露西恩也做好准备加入战局。战斗进入第二阶段。

第二阶段：贝伦与露西恩

Boss名称变更为“贝伦与露西恩”。此阶段的贝伦的攻击欲望降低，也不再出现投技，但露西恩会唱歌释放魔法。露西恩的魔法分为火焰、寒冰、飓风、雷电、眩晕五种，前四种都至少有三种变招，分别为贴地技能、横扫技能与坠落技能。特定的旋律和歌词代表不同的招式，记住一些关键词或关键音可以达到预判效果。两人共用血条，攻击露西恩时对方会用幻影迷惑视线进行瞬移。

第三阶段：肇格路因与瑟琳格威西尔

Boss名称仍然为“贝伦与露西恩”，此阶段在第二条血降至一半时出现。此时的贝伦与露西恩会时不时变化为巨狼与蝙蝠的形态，这是他们曾经为了混进安格班使用的伪装。在这一形态下被他们任何一个咬住都会丧失一定血量，并导致对方回血。初见时可能由于敌人攻击风格的骤然转变被打个措手不及，但熟悉之后会发现野兽形态的变招不多，容易找到突破口。将露西恩从半空击落可以让他们变回人形，将贝伦击倒亦可。第二条血的血量颇多，需要耐心磨完。

击败Boss后掉落 魔法斗篷、贝伦的长矛、露西恩的变形衣

_贝伦的长矛：_

_贝奥家族的英雄贝伦使用的长矛。长矛的体积虽大，但不算很重，且头尾平衡，因为这是贝伦在失去一只手臂后为自己打造，外形朴素但十分耐用。贝伦正是带着这柄长矛参与了对巨狼卡哈洛斯的狩猎。_

_露西恩的变形衣：_

_辛葛与美丽安之女露西恩的变形衣，在正常的状态下看起来像是一件白色的长袍。男性穿上后会变形为巨狼之父肇格路因，女性穿上后会变形为蝙蝠之母瑟琳格威西尔。变形时间有限，但攻击力会急剧拔升，且能够吸取敌人的生命值回复一定血量。_

和平路线无法获得这两件物品。

若采用和平方式取得斗篷，返回河边会看到一位怀抱竖琴的银发精灵。

与 辛达歌者 对话

辛达歌者：“向你致敬，陌生人。我是戴隆，多瑞亚斯的歌者与诗人。我看到你刚刚踏上了这座岛屿，并带着祝福离开。我只有一个小小的问题想问你，还请你不要见怪。住在那座岛上的夫妇……他们是否幸福？”

回答 是（没有其他选项）

戴隆（Daeron）：“是吗……太好了，那我就放心了。你是一个影子吧？这个给你，或许能够减轻你旅途的负担。”

获得 《蕾希安之歌》

戴隆：“愿美丽安护佑你的剑。我会离开这个世界，等待崭新的阿尔达诞生。但愿我能在治愈的乐章中找到属于我的幸福，也但愿我们在彼岸重逢。”

_《蕾希安之歌》：_

_伟大的诗人与歌者戴隆创作的叙事长诗，讲述了著名的贝伦与露西恩的爱情故事。贝伦是拉德洛斯领主巴拉希尔之子，在父亲与十名同伴尽数死去后，他离开多松尼安来到多瑞亚斯附近，遇到了辛葛与美丽安之女露西恩。两人坠入爱河，历经艰险后结为夫妻，作为短寿的凡人共度余生。_

离开这一区域，戴隆不会再出现。暴力路线无法获得这件物品。

若采用暴力方式取得斗篷，离开这一区域再返回托尔嘉兰，会在原先的Boss场地上遭遇作为敌对NPC出现的戴隆。

戴隆：“你杀了他们……你杀了他们！你这黑暗魔君的爪牙，我要你血债血偿！”

戴隆的武器是长剑，并会使用一些魔法。击败他后掉落奇尔斯符文石。

戴隆：“露西恩，我的朋友，我的爱……我没能保护你，又一次……”

_奇尔斯符文石：_

_奇尔斯字母是多瑞亚斯的辛达精灵使用的书面文字，后来经过诗人兼语言学家戴隆的改进变得更加有条理。这块石头上的文字貌似是戴隆对露西恩的告白。此符文石可以被镶嵌在武器上，增添魔法属性加成。_

**黄金森林**

在 弥瑞尔 处可以购买贝伦套、露西恩套

_贝伦臂甲/胸甲/腿甲/披风：_

_贝伦是拉德洛斯的贝奥家族后裔，他的装束改造自拉德洛斯守军的装备，并从绿精灵的装备中汲取了一些优点，轻便耐用，且有一定的隐蔽能力。_

_露西恩的衣裙：_

_蔚蓝的衣裙，面料上绣着金色的百合花。贝伦在林间空地上初见跳舞的露西恩时，她所穿的就是这件裙子。有不错的魔法抗性。_

与 弥瑞尔 对话

弥瑞尔：“啊，你真的见到贝伦和露西恩了？父亲在我小的时候经常给我讲他们的故事，贝奥家族的人类男子与辛达族的精灵公主相爱，这是我最爱的听的一个故事。哪天你必须和我讲讲他们，我一直想知道贝伦是个什么样的人，还有露西恩·提努维尔是不是像歌谣里唱的那么美。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一定会是整个系列最长的一篇……


	4. 一路向西篇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你这起的什么标题（？）

**南顿埚塞布（Nan Dungortheb）**

在多松尼安与多瑞亚斯之间是一片可怕的黑暗山谷，栖息着众多形似蜘蛛的丑陋怪物。这里遍布蛛网，有的甚至能够从山谷的一侧伸展到另一侧，巨大的蜘蛛在其上爬行，格外渗人。

_昂哥立安的子嗣：_

_远古时期有一名强大的埃努，使用巨大黑色蜘蛛的形体，性情十分贪婪，被称为昂哥立安。她有着无法满足的胃口，永远渴望着吞噬，甚至吃下了太阳与月亮之前的光源，维林诺的双圣树。离开维林诺后她在南顿埚塞布暂居，与当地的生物生下了众多子嗣，他们也全部继承了她的贪婪，吞吃所有落入他们网中的猎物。_

你初来乍到不知道这些蛛网的厉害，虽然已经小心翼翼，但还是被蛛网缠住。眼看着一只巨型蜘蛛飞快地向你爬来，一道烈焰射中了蜘蛛的心脏，顺便斩断了你身周的蛛丝。你狼狈地从缠绕在身上的蛛丝里挣脱出来，抬头看见一道发光的灵体漂浮在你面前。那具灵体由火焰般的金红光芒与黑深的阴影组成，就这样静静地立在你身边，仿佛是在耐心地等候你整理好自己。

与 发光的灵体 对话

发光的灵体：“你还好吗，尊贵的影子？原谅我只能这副样子和你说话，我无法凝聚实体。你可以叫我……泰维多。我对影子们抱有敬意，他们的肩上背负着世界的命运。但你似乎与其他的影子不同……你的身上有黑暗缠绕。你去过安格班了吗？”

若回答 去过

泰维多（Tevildo）：“啊，我猜就是。那里曾经是一座古老而强大的堡垒，倾注了那位强大维拉的心血。如果你能够过去，那里值得你好好探索，但你也必须多加小心——那愤怒的精灵王始终在大门口游荡。能够与你相遇是我的荣幸，我迫切地渴望给你更多的帮助，毕竟你现在的力量是如此微弱，让我感到担忧。如果你不介意的话，我会很快前去拜访你的。”

若回答 没去过

泰维多：“是么……没什么，但安格班是个值得探索的地方，我为你感到有些可惜。能够与你相遇是我的荣幸，我迫切地渴望给你更多的帮助，毕竟你现在的力量是如此微弱，让我感到担忧。如果你不介意的话，我会很快前去拜访你的。”

他在原地消散成一股青烟，就这样离开了。从这次的经历中你学会了躲避蛛网，也学会了在被缠住的时候该如何挣脱。你继续前进，一边熟悉与蜘蛛战斗的手感，一边探索着这个荒凉黑暗的地方能用什么实用的东西。出乎意料的是，你的确发现了一样宝物。

_米尔寇的血珠：_

_堕落的维拉魔苟斯原本的名字是米尔寇。他与昂哥立安串通杀死了双圣树，并夺走了费诺的精灵宝钻。昂哥立安想要吞噬宝钻，米尔寇拒绝了她，于是她试图用蛛网将他勒死，但米尔寇成功逃离。当昂哥立安来到南顿埚塞布后，她身上残留的米尔寇的血滴落下来，形成了这些血珠。使用能够暂时增强所有属性，因为米尔寇的名字是“拥力而生的强者”。但由于当初的他已经犯下不可饶恕的罪过，他的血液已经被污染，会缓慢灼烧使用者的生命值。_

_但你发现，它的腐蚀力没有你想象中的强。_

收集了其他一些宝物，你小心翼翼地穿过山谷，终于来到了多瑞亚斯。

**多瑞亚斯（Doriath）**

穿上斗篷，就可以顺利通过围绕多瑞亚斯森林的那层无形屏障了。然而你刚刚踏入林地，就察觉到了不对劲。这里没有鸟兽发出的声音，甚至连空气都是凝滞的，树木也不是那么青翠，能看到些许腐坏的痕迹。这时，一声震耳欲聋的嚎叫响彻整片森林，一头漆黑的巨狼从林间冲出，把你打了个措手不及。你一开始十分惊慌，因为这头狼的体型异常巨大，嚎叫也格外凶猛可怖，非常具有压迫感。但是过了一会儿你发现，那头狼似乎并不是以你为目标，而是像无头苍蝇一样在乱撞，吼声中带着痛苦，时不时在地上挣扎打滚，腹部红热仿佛有什么东西在它体内烧灼一般。你接连遇到了它三次，在第三次战斗的中途，远处一名精灵在树上用弓箭支援了你，顺利打倒了这头巨狼。战斗结束后，支援你的精灵从树上跳下向你走来。他有着银色的头发，明显是一个辛达精灵。

与 辛达弓箭手 对话

辛达弓箭手：“你好，勇敢的影子。你们当中很少有人敢于在遇到卡哈洛斯之后还敢继续前进——那是那头狼的名字。我叫贝烈格，多瑞亚斯王国的卫兵。我十分敬佩背负使命的影子，这趟旅途艰险异常。请收下这个，作为我的一点谢意。”

获得 夜莺头冠

贝烈格（Beleg）：“希望我的礼物能够派上用场。你一定会想要在多瑞亚斯多加探索的，影子，你或许会有不少收获。我们说不定会在什么地方再见面。在那之前，先就此别过了。如果你需要帮助，可以用这个呼唤我。”

获得 树叶口哨

_夜莺头冠：_

_镶嵌白宝石的白银头冠，形状是夜莺簇拥着一棵高大的山毛榉。这是多瑞亚斯的王后美丽安用来奖赏勇士的珠宝，佩戴后可以增加敏捷，这是在森林与石窟中跳跃穿梭的多瑞亚斯战士最为重要的特质。_

_树叶口哨：_

_辛达族的弓箭手贝烈格赠予的树叶口哨。这是古时多瑞亚斯的精灵在战斗中用以远程交流的道具，使用熟练者甚至可以用口哨声像对话一样日常交流。在多瑞亚斯及其西南地区吹响此哨，贝烈格就会提供射击支援。_

多瑞亚斯的北部是名为尼尔多瑞斯的森林，这里是当初贝伦与露西恩初遇的地方，景色十分美好。林地中可以采到一种漂亮的花朵，有白色和淡绿色，形状像是雪花莲，但更加柔美。还有一种散发奇特清香的药草，闻起来让人感到精神焕发，但似乎更加稀少。

_妮芙瑞迪尔：_

_辛葛与美丽安之女露西恩在尼尔多瑞斯森林诞生时，为了迎接她的新生而绽放的美丽花朵。使用可以暂时减少魔力值消耗。这种花曾经也生长在黄金森林洛丝罗瑞恩，但在人类王国刚铎的王后阿尔玟死后就消失不见了。_

_阿塞拉斯：_

_一种带有甜美香气的药草，可以治愈伤口，延缓毒性。使用可以消除慢性中毒状态，并减少精力值消耗。这种药草虽然在贝尔兰也有生长，但更多的能够在努门诺尔的岛屿上找到。_

在埃斯加尔都因河附近的草地上可以看见贝伦和露西恩起舞的幻影。在走到一条支流旁边的时候，你捡到了一样不同寻常的东西。

_塞洛斯的遗骨：_

_南多精灵塞洛斯是辛葛王的谋臣，他性格高傲，十分轻视人类。在人类战士图林寄居多瑞亚斯时，塞洛斯出言奚落了人类，图林一怒之下在森林中追赶他，塞洛斯在跳过一条河流时在一块岩石上摔死。塞洛斯是歌者戴隆的朋友，他自己也擅长歌唱，因此携带此物能够小幅增强魔法的威力。_

尼尔多瑞斯森林中最高大的一棵山毛榉树上有着一座漂亮树屋，一条漆黑柔软的绳索从窗户垂下。你可以拿走那条绳索，它非常有用。

_魔法绳索：_

_露西恩的父亲，多瑞亚斯的国王辛葛曾经反对她与贝伦的爱情，将她软禁在一间树屋中不允许她去见自己的爱人。露西恩用咒语让自己的头发长长，编织成这件魔法绳索，成功逃离的树屋，前去帮助贝伦。用它来通过落差较大的地方，可以减少掉落伤害。_

Optional Area：布瑞希尔森林

敌对NPC：哈烈丝

Optional Boss：格劳龙

这片区域有着哈拉丁战士游荡，击败他们有几率掉落布瑞希尔守军套。

_布瑞希尔守军斗篷/臂甲/胸甲/腿甲/长弓/战斧/盾牌：_

_哈拉丁人的女族长哈烈丝带着族人离开沙盖理安后，最终定居在了多瑞亚斯西侧的布瑞希尔森林。此斗篷/臂甲/胸甲/腿甲/长弓/战斧/盾牌是布瑞希尔守军的装备，比他们原先的装束更加精致坚固，但与其他人类家族相比风格仍然更加粗犷。为了纪念这位伟大的女族长，哈拉丁人从此称呼自己的族群为哈烈丝家族。_

在林中的祭坛上可以获得誓约物品 兽牙

佩戴后将被召唤至此处击退入侵者

当你开始接近王城的时候，周围终于开始出现游荡的士兵。这里的士兵有许多种，铠甲上带有八芒星的士兵以及诺格罗德的矮人士兵与多瑞亚斯的士兵是敌对关系。击败他们有几率掉落多瑞亚斯边界守备队队套、明霓国斯守军套、诺格罗德矮人套、烈焰八芒星套。

_多瑞亚斯边界守备队斗篷/臂甲/胸甲/腿甲/腰带/长弓/短剑：_

_此斗篷/臂甲/胸甲/腿甲/腰带/长弓/短剑是多瑞亚斯边界守备队战士的装束，他们负责巡逻守卫多瑞亚斯的森林地区。他们的装束轻便，适合在树木之间跳跃，且能够融入林地的环境。边界守备队的首领是赫赫有名的辛达族弓箭手，“强弓”贝烈格。_

_明霓国斯守军头盔/臂甲/胸甲/腿甲/披风/徽章/长矛/长弓/佩剑/盾牌/号角：_

_明霓国斯是多瑞亚斯王国的王城，是辛葛雇佣贝烈勾斯特的矮人建造，还原了王后美丽安记忆中维林诺的景象。这座城市位于洞窟中，有着不计其数的房间，挂满美丽安的织锦，美不胜收，被称为“千石窟宫殿”。此头盔/臂甲/胸甲/腿甲/披风/徽章/长矛/长弓/佩剑/盾牌/号角是明霓国斯守军的装束，他们负责守卫王城。明霓国斯守军的首领是著名的辛达族将领，“重手”玛布隆。_

_烈焰八芒星头盔/臂甲/胸甲/腿甲/披风/徽章/长矛/长弓/佩剑/盾牌/号角：_

_当多瑞亚斯获得了一颗精灵宝钻后，费诺家族众子与国王迪欧商谈失败，率兵攻打多瑞亚斯，展开了一场屠杀。然而迪欧之女埃尔汶带着宝钻逃离了多瑞亚斯，费诺家族没能达到目的。此头盔/臂甲/胸甲/腿甲/披风/徽章/长矛/长弓/佩剑/盾牌/号角是费诺众子当时率领的士兵的装束，他们因为先前几场大战的失利而备受打击，抛弃了属于自己的纹章，从此只使用父亲的烈焰八芒星。或许这其中也有提醒自己遵守誓言的含义。_

在森林中你遇见了两个特殊的敌人。他们看起来还是少年，衣服和长相都很相似，似乎是一对双胞胎。他们衣衫破烂，手无寸铁，像野兽一样用指甲和牙齿攻击你。击败他们之后你在附近找到了一样东西。

_埃卢瑞与埃卢林的遗骨：_

_埃卢瑞和埃卢林是多瑞亚斯第二任国王迪欧的双胞胎儿子，亦是贝伦与露西恩的孙子。在多瑞亚斯的屠杀过后，由于迪欧杀死了费诺家族的三子凯勒巩，凯勒巩的部下将两位年幼的王子丢弃在树林中，希望将他们饿死。费诺家族的长子梅斯罗斯试图寻找他们，可最终没有找到。此物没有效果。_

在明霓国斯门前一小段距离的林间空地上，你再次见到了吟游诗人梅格洛尔。他正站在三座墓碑前，低垂着头。

梅格洛尔：“这是我兄弟们的坟冢。我们本想将他们葬在别处，但当时其他地方大多数都被魔苟斯的爪牙占领了，至少它们因为美丽安遗留的影响不会进犯这里。当露西恩将贝伦带到辛葛王面前时，辛葛命令他从魔苟斯那里夺取一颗宝钻作为自己女儿的嫁妆，因为他认为这是一项不可能完成的任务。然而他们完成了，将一颗宝钻从安格班带回，后来传给他们的儿子迪欧，他在辛葛死后继承了多瑞亚斯的王位。我们原先是不想先来这里的，毕竟亲族之间不会没有商量的余地，当务之急是击败魔苟斯。贝伦和露西恩的事迹让我们燃起了希望，我们召集军队，发动了贝尔兰的第五场战役，试图击败魔苟斯。然而我们惨败了，失去了所有的领地，再也不复曾经的荣光。于是我们只能将矛头对准弱者，犯下了这不可饶恕的罪行。结果我们既没能夺回宝钻，还失去了三个兄弟。实在是自食其果。”

在墓碑前拾取 凯勒巩的遗骨、卡兰希尔的遗骨、库茹芬的遗骨

_凯勒巩的遗骨：_

_费诺家族的三子凯勒巩的遗骨。他在对多瑞亚斯的战争中被国王迪欧亲手所杀，他的部下因此将迪欧的年幼的双胞胎儿子抛弃在森林中。携带此物可以大幅增强弓箭伤害。_

_卡兰希尔的遗骨：_

_费诺家族的四子卡兰希尔的遗骨，他在对多瑞亚斯的战争中牺牲。携带此物可以小幅度增加获得的大乐章的回响数量。_

_库茹芬的遗骨：_

_费诺家族的五子库茹芬的遗骨，他在对多瑞亚斯的战争中牺牲。携带此物可以增加武器升级宝石的掉落率。_

梅格洛尔：“真不知道我为什么要直到最后才反对这种事。我记得提耶科莫说……嗯？他说了什么？我有点想不起来了……”

走进明霓国斯，探索这里花了很长的时间。虽然城市的结构还算有条理，但复杂度和巨大的面积仍然给你造成了不少麻烦。当你来到最深处的宝库门前，你与一名身着精致铠甲的辛达精灵战斗。他的身手格外灵活，且无论如何都不允许你进入宝库。

敌对NPC：“重手”玛布隆

击败他之后，可以获得玛布隆套。

_玛布隆头盔/臂甲/胸甲/腿甲/披风/佩剑/盾牌：_

_明霓国斯守军的将领，“重手”玛布隆的装备，这是一套颇为坚固的重甲。多瑞亚斯得到宝钻后，辛葛雇佣诺格罗德的矮人将其镶嵌在项链瑙格拉弥尔上，但矮人看着美丽的宝石心生贪念，且因辛葛的傲慢态度，他们便在作坊中杀害了辛葛。王后美丽安因此而伤心欲绝，她嘱咐玛布隆看守宝钻，便就此离去。矮人工匠们被多瑞亚斯的精灵追杀，这点燃了诺格罗德的愤怒，矮人大军攻打了多瑞亚斯，洗劫了珍宝，在宝库门口杀死了玛布隆，夺走了精灵宝钻，最后在返程途中被贝伦与儿子迪欧带领的绿精灵截杀，宝钻才被夺回，并在迪欧继承多瑞亚斯的王位前一直被保存在贝伦与露西恩居住的河中岛屿托尔嘉兰。_

探索完毕后，推开主殿的大门，进入Boss战。

Boss：迪欧

迪欧的招式有着贝伦和露西恩的影子，他的武器是一柄精美的长剑，动作轻盈擅长弹跳，会施展四种属性的魔法加持自己的武器。第一阶段的战斗要注意闪避或顶盾，后者是比较理想的应对方式，因为迪欧十分敏捷，翻滚会掐不好时机，后跳或侧移则有可能被武器加持后的伤害范围扩大所波及。到了第二阶段，迪欧会增加名为“茜玛丽尔之光”的招式，被他手中散发的白光照射到会直接降低血量上限。在南顿埚塞布获得的“巨蜘蛛的毒液”可以消除这种状态，但会造成精力值恢复速度减缓，因此最佳的应对方式是及时跑上去打断迪欧的出招。

击败Boss后获得 阿兰如斯

_阿兰如斯：_

_多瑞亚斯之王辛葛的佩剑，后来传给了他的孙子迪欧，迪欧又在死前将其交给女儿埃尔汶，她带着它成功逃出多瑞亚斯。埃尔汶的儿子埃尔洛斯建立努门诺尔王国后，这柄佩剑成为了王室的传家宝，最终被末代国王阿尔-法拉宗携带着前去攻打维林诺，也随他一同被维拉降下的巨石掩埋在地底的洞窟之中。_

战斗结束后，回到露西恩的树屋下，能看见一名身披灰色斗篷的银发精灵。他沉浸在悲伤中，不会主动与你说话。既然他站在这棵特别的树下，试着把露西恩的魔法斗篷交给他吧。

交付 魔法斗篷

灰斗篷精灵：“啊……哦，我的女儿，我的露西恩，我的妮芙瑞迪尔花……我好想念你，我和你的母亲都是……”

等待片刻

灰斗篷精灵：“抱歉，陌生人，我刚刚没有注意到你……我的妻子在最终决战时牺牲了。再次对你表示歉意。我是埃卢·辛葛，多瑞亚斯之王。看你的样子，应该是那些背负使命的影子之一吧？你想必是靠着这件斗篷才能穿越环带，可现在你已经把它给了我。既然如此，我允许你自由地出入。除此之外，我有什么能够帮助你的吗？”

若选择 订立誓约

辛葛（Thingol）：“在多瑞亚斯覆亡的如今？你真是奇怪，不过你们影子确实有一套奇特的行事方式。很好，我，埃卢·辛葛，接受你的效忠。愿我的挚爱美丽安庇佑你的剑，愿你在多瑞亚斯的森林中找到福乐，并拼尽全力守护这片美好的土地。”

获得誓约物品 灰斗篷

佩戴后将被召唤至此处击退入侵者

离开

辛葛：“愿你创造奇迹，如同我的女儿与她的爱人。”

Optional Area：西瑞安河口

可找到的特殊物品：阿姆罗德的遗骨

_阿姆罗德的遗骨：_

_费诺家族六子阿姆罗德的遗骨。迪欧之女埃尔汶带着精灵宝钻逃离多瑞亚斯后，与其余的幸存者一同定居在这里，结婚生子，度过了一段幸福的时光。费诺众子向她索要宝钻，遭到心怀怨恨的埃尔汶的拒绝，于是他们攻打了西瑞安河口，第三次对亲族展开残杀。阿姆罗德死在这场战役中，而埃尔汶带着宝钻投海自尽，费诺众子没能达到他们的目的。携带此物能够增加敏捷。_

**黄金森林**

与 低落的战士 对话

低落的战士：“我认得那口哨，那是贝烈格的。还有那顶头冠，那是美丽安王后给他的奖赏。这不是能够被夺走的事物，如果这么做，夜莺头冠会自己损毁。贝烈格是我的朋友，我情同手足的弟兄。我两次看着他死去……一次是在第一次人生，他被……误杀，第二次是在最终决战，他战死在我身边。真是讽刺，明明他是精灵，我才是那个凡人……不过，能得到他的消息，我感到很高兴。我想我也该出去走走了。拿着这个。”

获得 木雕口哨

低落的战士：“在多瑞亚斯及其周围，还有你即将拜访的纳国斯隆德，你都可以用它呼唤我。或许我和贝烈格还能凑巧碰上呢，哈哈！我的确有些想念他了。”

在 弥瑞尔 处可以购买 迪欧套

_迪欧头盔/臂甲/胸甲/腿甲/披风：_

_迪欧是贝伦与露西恩的独子，在辛葛被矮人杀害后继承了多瑞亚斯的王位，并在父母死后成为了宝钻的佩戴者。此头盔/臂甲/胸甲/腿甲/披风是迪欧的装备。他在年轻时见证了父母居住的托尔嘉兰岛因宝钻的光辉变得丰饶美丽，于是希望也借助宝钻的力量让元气大伤的多瑞亚斯重现古时的辉煌，据说他是因此而拒绝将宝钻交还给费诺众子。也有人说，他身为佩瑞蒂尔，“半精灵”，那一半的人类血统让他起了贪欲，不愿将美丽的珍宝拱手让人。_

你在离众人都很远的地方找到了在南顿埚塞布解救你的泰维多。此时他已经隐约有了人形，宛如一团火焰，焰心有着一道竖直的狭长黑影。

与 泰维多 对话

泰维多：“又见面了，尊贵的影子。就像我承诺的那样，我前来帮助你了。原本我比较擅长的是锻造和语言，但恐怕在这方面你已经有人指点了。我可以教导你魔法……这是一个外行的词汇，但你能够理解我就行。这些技艺是我从我侍奉的前任主人那儿学到的，现在，我把它们传授给你，希望你能获得与他一样的强大力量。”

在 泰维多 处可以购买魔法

**纳国斯隆德（Nargothrond）**

离开多瑞亚斯，穿越西南部一片有着流浪汉游荡的平原，他们与你敌对，但同时也会杀死黑暗生物。在阿蒙埃瑞布，平原上一座长满血色花朵的小山脚下，你再次见到了贝烈格。

贝烈格：“你好，勇敢的影子。既然你出现在这里，就说明你已经跨越多瑞亚斯这道难关了，对此我感到高兴。我有一个小小的请求——能否不要去攻击这里的人类呢？确实，现在他们的首领不在会有些无法无天，但他们并不是恶人。绕开他们，他们不会对你穷追不舍的。他们虽然是不法之徒，但仍然是与我并肩作战过的朋友，毕竟我也曾是他们当中的一员。他们的首领是个英勇的人类战士，也是我情同手足的挚友……我听说他在最终决战后活了下来，但我不知道他在哪里。希望能够找到他。”

再往西就来到纳国斯隆德境内了。在平原上游荡着的是隶属于纳国斯隆德的精灵战士，击败他们有几率掉落塔拉斯迪尔能守军套。

塔拉斯迪尔能守军头盔/臂甲/胸甲/腿甲/披风/徽章/长矛/长弓/佩剑/盾牌/号角：

纳国斯隆德之王芬罗德将北部的平原塔拉斯迪尔能托付给侄子欧洛德瑞斯守护，此处的守军都隶属于他。此头盔/臂甲/胸甲/腿甲/披风/徽章/长矛/长弓/佩剑/盾牌/号角是塔拉斯迪尔能守军的装备，银色的海鸥象征着菲纳芬家族的长孙欧洛德瑞斯。

在平原上的一座瞭望塔中可以得到誓约物品 海鸥挂饰

佩戴后将被召唤至此处击退侵略者

另外还有一些特殊的东西。

_胡安的毛发：_

_胡安是出生于维林诺的神犬，作为凯勒巩的猎犬来到中洲，这毛发似乎是它在跟随主人狩猎之际落下的。它在主人做出恶行时离开了他，前去帮助贝伦与露西恩，最终在狩猎巨狼卡哈洛斯的行动中与其同归于尽。携带此物会对任何黑暗生物形成有限的威慑。_

来到两河之间的图姆哈拉德平原，进入Boss战。

Boss：欧洛德瑞斯

欧洛德瑞斯不使用冷兵器，全程使用法杖释放魔法战斗，只有被敌人近身时才进行格挡。第一阶段，他会操控两旁河流中的水进行多种攻击，你是有可能被逼入河中的，这时他就会在你身周制造出漩涡，让你损耗大量生命值，所以战斗时要注意保持在陆地上。第二阶段的魔法是金色的火焰之花与银色的寒冰之叶，但并非火属性与冰属性，在游戏中被判定为“圣光”，与迪欧的“茜玛丽尔之光”一样会减少玩家血量上限。由于欧洛德瑞斯的圣光攻击属于一种利用魔法进行的再现，所以不像迪欧那样有着大的范围且无法防御，用魔法抗性的装备是可以减少效果的。

击败Boss后可以获得 欧洛德瑞斯的法杖

_欧洛德瑞斯的法杖：_

_欧洛德瑞斯是菲纳芬家族的第三代，多松尼安领主安格罗德的儿子，他也是继芬罗德之后的第二任纳国斯隆德之王，这是他使用的法杖。他亲近祖母所属的梵雅族以及母亲所属的泰勒瑞族，并在来到中洲之后选择了梵雅精灵的战斗方式，即不打造兵刃，纯粹以魔法作战。_

虽然击败了敌人，但纳国斯隆德是一座隐匿的王国，并没有那么容易找到。不过你在击败多松尼安领主的时候获得了一样道具，现在可以派上用场了。

举起 菲纳芬家族旗帜

各个隐蔽的瞭望塔燃起火焰，指引你前往纳国斯隆德的入口。小心穿过有些破损的大桥，就正式踏入洞窟之国纳国斯隆德了。这里虽然破败不堪，但仍然可以从蛛丝马迹中看到曾经的金碧辉煌。纳国斯隆德与明霓国斯有些相似，但与森林风格的多瑞亚斯相比，纳国斯隆德有更多的天然洞穴景观。这里的敌人除了纳国斯隆德的守军外，也有着形似蜥蜴的奇怪生物。

_纳国斯隆德守军头盔/臂甲/胸甲/腿甲/披风/徽章/长矛/长弓/佩剑/盾牌/号角：_

_纳国斯隆德的战士隶属于菲纳芬家族，他们当中既有诺多族的精灵，也有一部分贝奥家族的人类。头盔/臂甲/胸甲/腿甲/披风/徽章/长矛/长弓/佩剑/盾牌/号角是纳国斯隆德守军的装备，双蛇与金花象征着菲纳芬家族的长子芬罗德，即使在他死后他们都没有改换纹章。纳国斯隆德的守军在王国覆灭的战争中几乎全军覆没。_

_龙种：_

_恶龙之父格劳龙繁殖的幼龙，由于没有堕落维拉魔苟斯的调整，它们属于失败品。格劳龙没有翅膀，但能够喷火，声音和双眼能够让人陷入迷咒，它的子嗣也遗传了它的特征，但远远没有格劳龙强大。格劳龙是攻打纳国斯隆德的大军的首领，它占领此处后盘踞在宝库中多年，最终离开前往布瑞希尔森林，被移居到那里的人类战士图林所杀。_

到了城市深处的牢房，在一处囚室里找到了特别的物品。

_露西恩的镣铐：_

_辛葛之女露西恩在逃出多瑞亚斯后，遇到了居住在纳国斯隆德、外出狩猎的凯勒巩与库茹芬。她在他们面前摘下斗篷，凯勒巩便对她的美貌动了贪念，将她带回纳国斯隆德软禁在囚室中，并向辛葛王提亲，被断然拒绝。这细长的锁链是库茹芬为了束缚露西恩打造，坚固无比却不会伤害皮肤。后来，凯勒巩从维林诺带来的猎犬胡安对露西恩生出怜悯与敬佩之情，帮助她逃离纳国斯隆德去寻找爱人贝伦。这条锁链可以作为鞭子使用。_

在城市中找到了其他一些物品。

_黑钻项链：_

_镶嵌漆黑钻石的黄金项链，库茹芬之子凯勒布林博在纳国斯隆德为父亲打造的生日礼物。凯勒巩与库茹芬在贝尔兰的第四场大战后不久失去了领地，暂居在纳国斯隆德。再次期间他们试图趁乱篡夺他们的堂亲芬罗德的王位，最终阴谋败露，被欧洛德瑞斯王逐出城市。凯勒布林博因为厌恶他们的所作所为没有选择跟随，于是库茹芬在临走前留下了这条项链，代表父子决裂。佩戴此物能够增加黑暗抗性。_

_芬罗德的王冠：_

_纤细精美的白银冠冕，是芬罗德在位时佩戴的王冠。贝奥家族的人类巴拉希尔于芬罗德有恩，于是国王将手上的戒指赠予他，承诺给予他的家人任何帮助。后来，巴拉希尔之子贝伦在接受了辛葛夺取宝钻的任务后，带着戒指请求芬罗德施以援手，而芬罗德遵守承诺，决定同他一道前往安格班。但凯勒巩与库茹芬觊觎芬罗德的王位，并坚定地认为自己才拥有宝钻的所有权，于是煽动纳国斯隆德的人民背叛了芬罗德，最终只有十人愿意与他同行。临走之前，芬罗德愤怒地在众人面前掷下头上的王冠。佩戴此物能够增强对黑暗属性敌人的攻击力。_

_老贝奥的遗骨：_

_贝奥原名巴蓝，是贝奥家族的先祖。他与芬罗德结为挚友，一生都居住在纳国斯隆德，出于对芬罗德的忠诚改名贝奥，在他自己的语言中意为“臣属”。他作为人类活了漫长的岁月后死去，因此被称为“老贝奥”，这也是不死的精灵第一次目睹人类的自然死亡。_

探索完毕后，来到大厅，进入Boss战。

Boss：芬罗德

第一阶段的芬罗德是物理攻击混合着魔法攻击。他的武器是一柄长剑，动作虽然带着精灵的轻盈，攻击却有着人类的沉重，可以看出是一种刻意的模仿。芬罗德用歌声释放魔法，用手中射出的光线攻击，同属于“圣光”，但与欧洛德瑞斯不同，无法用魔法抗性装备抵挡。从泰维多那里学会的防御魔法可以对芬罗德的魔法起到不错的防御作用。血量降至一半时，芬罗德会突然跪在地上痛苦地挣扎，并突然从全副武装变成衣衫褴褛，身上也逐渐布满血迹。最终他站起来的时候，手中已经没有武器，战斗进入第二阶段。此时的芬罗德陷入了如同野兽般的疯狂状态，他的出招极度随机，毫无章法，大多数是用拳头、指甲和牙齿，一边嘶哑地咒骂，既不用武器也不会释放魔法。一旦被攻击到就很容易被缠住，损失大量生命值，但此时的芬罗德防御力极低，所以最好的办法是装备好盾牌，快速结束战斗。

击败Boss后获得 芬罗德之剑、瑙格拉弥尔

_芬罗德之剑：_

_纳国斯隆德之王芬罗德的武器。剑柄的形状是金发白裙的美丽女精灵，剑身上刻着“阿玛瑞依”。他的父亲菲纳芬并没有从维林诺来到中洲，但芬罗德出于好奇以及与堂亲们的友谊，决定继续前行，成为了菲纳芬家族在中洲的领袖。他的爱人阿玛瑞依是一名梵雅精灵，并没有选择跟随他，但芬罗德依旧深爱着她，因此从未娶妻。芬罗德死后在维林诺重生，如愿以偿地与父母和爱人重逢。_

_瑙格拉弥尔：_

_矮人为芬罗德打造的精美项链。在纳国斯隆德覆灭后，这件珍宝辗转来到多瑞亚斯，被辛葛王镶嵌上一颗精灵宝钻。这颗宝钻后来成为了高空中的希望之星，被戴在“明辉”埃雅仁迪尔的额头上，而这条项链则在最终决战时与他的尸骨一同被焚烧殆尽，唯有不灭的宝钻幸存，在群星之间漂泊。从破碎的时空中取得的这条项链，想必能够作为一颗宝钻的容器，避免影子遭到无瑕之光灼伤。_

在王座上可以获得誓约物品 黄金树叶

佩戴后将被召唤至此处击退入侵者

**黄金森林**

将 老贝奥的遗骨 交予 智慧的老妪

智慧的老妪：“这么说来，你去到了纳国斯隆德，见证了我的族群步向光明的开始。我们是由精灵摆脱了黑暗的蒙蔽，真正认识并了解到世界的历史与自己的生命，以及我们的命运。我想我认识纳国斯隆德的王芬罗德，虽然是如何认识的我已经不记得了。他富有智慧，并不天真但仍然乐观，我虽然说不上非常喜欢他，但我十分敬佩他。我真不知道我究竟是想再见到他，还是不想再见到他了。”

从 智慧的老妪 处可以购买 《芬罗德与安德瑞丝的辩论》

_《芬罗德与安德瑞丝的辩论》：_

_纳国斯隆德之王芬罗德曾与贝奥家族的女智者安德瑞丝展开了一场著名的辩论，探讨了生命存在的形式，世界的伤毁与两族的命运。安德瑞丝年轻时曾与多松尼安的领主，芬罗德的弟弟艾格诺尔相爱，但艾格诺尔害怕自己会因对她的爱而放弃责任，于是与她诀别。安德瑞丝认为他轻视自己的人类之身，于是始终对长寿的精灵与维拉怀恨在心，是芬罗德在这场辩论中消除了她的偏见。这是一篇不太长的文章，但学习之后想必能够理解“埃斯泰尔”，并暂时地实现安德瑞丝理想中人类的存在方式。_

在 弥瑞尔 处可以购买 欧洛德瑞斯套、芬罗德套

_欧洛德瑞斯头盔/臂甲/胸甲/腿甲/披风：_

_欧洛德瑞斯是第二任纳国斯隆德之王，此头盔/臂甲/胸甲/腿甲/披风是属于他的装束，由于他可以使用魔法屏障保护自己所以相对轻便，防御力有限。他的父亲是菲纳芬之子安格罗德。在人类战士图林因害死精灵塞洛斯逃离多瑞亚斯后，他辗转投奔此处，并很快获得了欧洛德瑞斯的宠信。在图林的建议下，纳国斯隆德一改先前隐匿行事的方针，开始光明正大地与魔苟斯的势力对抗，最后却因不敌而导致了覆灭。_

_芬罗德头盔/臂甲/胸甲/腿甲/披风：_

_菲纳芬家族的长子芬罗德是纳国斯隆德王国的建立者，此头盔/臂甲/胸甲/腿甲/披风时属于他的装束。他的父亲是诺多第一任至高王芬威的三子菲纳芬，费诺与芬国昐的弟弟。他与十名忠心的下属随贝伦前往安格班，但在中途被魔苟斯的爪牙，堕落的迈雅索伦俘获，关押在多松尼安西侧的托尔-因-皋惑斯。在此期间那十名下属相继被处死，芬罗德为了保护贝伦赤手空拳杀死了一头妖狼，自己最终也伤重不治而死。_

弥瑞尔：“你遇见纳国斯隆德的芬罗德王了？他是个值得敬佩的悲剧英雄，多亏了他的高尚，贝伦才能活下来。然而，我的亲族却与他的高贵背道而驰，犯下了不可饶恕的罪行。每每想到这里，我就感到悲伤。如果我再坚强努力一些，引导我的血亲摆脱黑暗魔君的蒙蔽，或许那一切都不用发生……”

你找到泰维多，他的人形更加稳固了，隐约可以看见飘逸的白色衣袍。

与 泰维多 对话

泰维多：“啊，芬罗德·费拉贡德，纳国斯隆德的黄金之王，歌声如同海浪与雷霆……一个美丽的蠢货。为了一个凡人做出这样的牺牲……不，尊贵的影子，我没有冒犯你的意思。如果你希望得到更多那个精灵王的遗产，就去陶尔-努-浮阴，也就是多松尼安西面的托尔-因-皋惑斯吧。在你探索的时候，记得寻找一顶黑铁冠冕。那座瞭望塔是一位大能者的臣属的领地，而那顶冠冕就是大能者对臣子信任的证明。那位臣子是出色的魔法师；将冠冕带回给我，我便能够教导你更为强大的魔法。”

你找到那名低落的战士，他站着而不是像先前那样坐着，似乎刚刚归来。

低落的战士：“又见面了，影子。我刚刚从多瑞亚斯的西南面回来，杀了些奥克，见了见老朋友。我曾经在那里统领过一个匪帮。我没找到贝烈格，但我发现了他的踪迹，这足够让我心情好一些了。嗯……你身上的黑暗气息重了一些。不过或许是你从纳国斯隆德回来的原因？那里一定弥漫着格劳龙的恶心臭味，你这么难闻也不奇怪。”

离开

低落的战士：“一路顺风。少去那些黑暗生物比较多的不好地方。”

与 身披黑纱的女子 对话

身披黑纱的女子：“纳国斯隆德，最初见证精灵与人类命运之别的城市。仅仅分离片刻就足够悲伤，更何况永别呢？但没有后悔可言，我对此坚信不疑。”

与 烈焰般的灵魂 对话

烈焰般的灵魂：“你已经非常接近第一颗宝钻了。继续往西，在法拉斯的附近，就是直通地心的大裂隙。我并不担心你找不到宝钻，但你恐怕会受到阻拦。务必准备完全再前去，影子。你将要面对的不是一般的对手。拿着这个，这会让你能够承受地心的火焰。”

获得 火焰守护戒指

_火焰守护戒指：_

_烈焰般的灵魂亲手制作并交予你的戒指，可以帮助你对抗地心火焰的热量。拥有极强的火焰抗性，平时作战也相当实用。_

离开

烈焰般的灵魂：“祝你好运，影子。不要放弃。”

**大裂隙（The Great Crack）**

穿越纳国斯隆德，往西到达法拉斯的东侧，便来到了第一颗宝钻所在的大裂隙。火焰与岩浆从其中不断冒出，但在戒指的保护下，你成功跃入了地心之中。这里没有任何敌人，只有一片熔岩滚滚中的一片平整地面。一个高大的身影站在那里，仿佛在等候你，又仿佛没有注意到你。

前进，进入CG。

你走近了那个身影，发现那是一名精灵，却有着你从未见过的红铜色头发。他倚靠在身后的岩石上，捧在胸前的正是你要寻找的珍宝。仿佛是听见了你的脚步声，他睁开眼睛，站直了身体。

“我完成了誓言。你看见了吗，父亲？”他低声喃喃道，“您最完美的造物已经在我手中。谁也不能从我这里夺走……谁也不能。”

说完，他用仅剩的左手拔出了腰间的长剑。那颗精灵宝钻就这样嵌在他胸前，融化他的血肉与他合为一体。

CG播放完毕，进入Boss战。

Boss：梅斯罗斯

第一阶段：

本关Boss战只有一条血，但血量极多。梅斯罗斯的攻击在第一阶段是冰属性，随着挥舞长剑的动作释放出寒气，身周飘落着与你在希姆凛所见类似的雪花。虽然没有右手，但他装备着带有刀刃的义肢，两只手都可以攻击，且左手的剑术相当出色。他的攻击罕见地天生就没有精灵的轻盈感，每一下都迅猛至极，在疯狂的执着中又带着冷静和平稳。

第二阶段：

第二阶段在Boss血量降到三分之二时出现，此时梅斯罗斯的长剑剑身会布满猩红的鲜血，随着他的每次攻击甩出扩大攻击范围，并形成二段伤害，血刃在游戏中被判定为黑暗属性。他的攻击方式从一开始的迅猛刚烈转变成了高效、灵活与狡猾，仿佛他战斗的对象从怪物变成了人。

第三阶段：

第三阶段在Boss血量降至三分之一时出现，此时的梅斯罗斯被烈火灼烧，跪倒在地，一边发出凄厉的惨叫一边向玩家挥剑。岩浆随着他的爬行而在场地上蔓延，他的攻击失去了任何技巧，但每一下挥剑都形成一片巨大的火扇。他残疾的右手不再攻击，只是抱着胸前的宝钻，如果玩家攻击到那个部位，他就会出现一段时间的硬直，然后立刻陷入暂时的狂暴状态，连续数下朝玩家挥舞火焰大剑。整场战斗相当激烈且漫长，梅斯罗斯给人以十足的压迫感，最后阶段他的惨叫容易引起不适，考验着玩家的意志。

击败Boss后获得 梅斯罗斯之剑、第一颗宝钻

_梅斯罗斯之剑：_

_费诺家族的长子梅斯罗斯的武器，由他的父亲费诺在维林诺亲手打造。他本是费诺众子中最为高尚勇猛的一个，却被誓言所迫，四次杀死自己的亲族。这柄剑是他罪恶的象征，其上的鲜血永远无法流尽。_

_第一颗宝钻：_

_在大裂隙中找到的第一颗宝钻，标志着影子的行程过去了三分之一。古时在维林诺，诺多族的王子，伟大的工匠费诺希望能够保存双圣树的光芒，于是创造了三颗精灵宝钻，捕获了些许无瑕之光在其中。在双圣树死后，这三颗宝钻便成为了古代世界的唯一记忆。_

离开大裂隙，再次见到吟游诗人梅格洛尔。

梅格洛尔：“在这世界终结的时刻，她的光芒依然明亮无垢。不，我不愿看见她。能够击败我的兄长，证明你已经成长为一名强者。这很好，往后的路只会更加艰险。”

在 梅格洛尔 处可以购买 《始于烈焰，终于烈焰》

_《始于烈焰，终于烈焰》_

_伟大的诗人与歌者梅格洛尔创作的叙事长诗，讲述了费诺家族的长子梅斯罗斯的一生。_

梅格洛尔：“我那执拗的、善良的、疯狂的哥哥……迈……迈……迈提莫，对，这是母亲给你起的名字。我的记性开始有点不好了……”

**黄金森林**

使用安格锐斯特或瑙格拉弥尔，将宝钻镶嵌其上。

与 烈焰般的灵魂 对话

烈焰般的灵魂：“你成功了，你成功了！你带回了我最完美的造物！你虽然不是我的亲族，但如今我只要亲眼看见我的宝钻就很满足了。感谢你千万次，影子，你的英勇无可置疑。也感谢你让我的长子安息，尽管那不过是他的幻影。”

在 弥瑞尔 处可以购买 梅斯罗斯套

_梅斯罗斯头盔/臂甲/胸甲/腿甲/披风：_

_费诺家族的长子，希姆凛的领主梅斯罗斯的头盔/臂甲/胸甲/腿甲/披风。他跟随父亲发下夺回宝钻的誓言，从维林诺来到中洲。他在父亲战死后成为至高王，为了家族的和睦将王位让给叔叔芬国昐，成为希姆凛的领主。希姆凛失守后他四处流亡，发起两次残杀，都没有达到目的。在第一纪元的末尾，西方的众维拉听取了某位精灵的请求，出兵攻打魔苟斯，获得胜利并缴获了两颗宝钻。梅斯罗斯与梅格洛尔将宝钻从维拉的营地中抢出，最终却因犯下太多罪行而被那无瑕之光拒绝，被宝钻灼伤双手，痛苦不堪。最终梅格洛尔将宝钻抛入大海，梅斯罗斯跃入大地裂隙的烈火中自尽。他是精灵中已知的唯一一个自杀者，因少有他人的命运比梅斯罗斯的更加悲惨。_

与 泰维多 对话

泰维多：“看来你成功找到一个了。嗯，更像了一些……这一定是一段艰苦的旅程，尊贵的影子。我衷心希望你能找到三颗宝钻，重现古时的荣光。”


End file.
